A Second Chance
by BensonStabler
Summary: An explosion, a death, lies and betrayal and amongst it all perhaps...a second chance
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am writing another story….LOL I just love my EO bubble! Okay, only thing you need to know is this takes place sometime during Season 10 and Elliot and Kathy have been divorced for many years. Let's go…..**

"Olivia!" he screamed. "No!" he yelled as he tried to make his way to the car but was held back by Cragen.

"Captain, get the hell off me! Let me go!" Elliot screamed at him.

"Elliot, calm down. Stop this. They're dead. No one could have survived that explosion. You know that."

"Shut the hell up! She is not dead. I need to see her, so get the hell out of my way."

"Elliot, this is not a request. This is now an order. I want you out of here right now. This is a crime scene."

His body weakened in his captain's arms and Cragen held him as he fell to the cold, hard concrete of the street. He was in shock. He just kept mumbling to himself "She can't be dead. Not Olivia. My Olivia. She's not dead. Cap, it's a mistake. Please tell me it's a mistake" he begged.

"Elliot, I wish I could son. I'm sorry. I thought we would have gotten here in time."

"What the fuck happened?" Elliot asked in an accusatory tone.

"You were with us when we got the call about the car bomb. We just didn't make it on time."

"That's really not good enough Captain. Olivia is dead because we didn't get here on time?"

The reality of his own words stung him to the core. Olivia is dead? How is that possible? It's not he concluded. He needed to get out of there. He couldn't deal with this. He started walking away from the scene but took one look back at the charred bodies in the car. How could they be dead? Porter swore if she did this undercover assignment with him, he would keep her safe. How the hell did they end up in a car with a bomb going off and now they are both dead? His head was spinning. He just walked the streets of New York City, with no particular destination in mind. He just needed to get away.

Before he knew it though, he was at Olivia's apartment. It must be a mistake, he thought to himself. How could he end up here of all places if she were truly dead. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he made his way up to her apartment. He knocked several times, concluding she wasn't answering because she was asleep. He tried calling, her phone went straight to voice mail. He checked his pockets for something to write on and write with. He would slip a note under her door, she would see it in the morning. Before, he got a chance to do that, he heard a familiar voice that made him turn around.

"El, I thought I might find you here. You okay?"

"Fin? What are you doing here? Of course I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to Olivia about something but she must be sleeping or something. I'm just gonna leave her a note."

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Fin asked worriedly.

"I told you what I'm doing. What's wrong with you, Fin? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Elliot, don't you remember where we just were?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do…we were….I was at the… At that point, Fin cut him off not wanting to put him through anymore.

"Elliot we were just at a crime scene remember? There was a car explosion. Porter and Olivia… Elliot immediately cut him off.

"NO!" he screamed at Fin. "She is not dead. She wouldn't leave me. Not like that. You're wrong, Fin"

"Dude, if I'm wrong, where is she? Why hasn't she opened her door? Why isn't she answering her phone?"

Elliot fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor with his face in his hands. He whispered over and over again "She's dead. How is this possible?" Not knowing exactly how to console his friend, Fin just stood there and let him get it out. Elliot began to sob until he could no longer take it. He stood up and punched the wall and just walked away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Elliot was packing up his jeep, ready to head out to the house on Long Beach Island his mother had left him when she passed away.

He yelled back in the direction of the house "Honey, come on we need to get movin. We need to beat the traffic!"

Out of the house, came a tall woman with long flowing dark hair with one more suitcase for the car.

"Sorry, hun…last minute stuff. I'm ready. Do you want to put this in the car?" She asked as she handed him the suitcase and gave him a kiss.

He dropped the suitcase where stood, pushing her up against the car deepening the kiss she had already started.

"Mmmmmmmm" she moaned, eliciting a deeper moan from him.

"Um, Elliot, I thought we needed to get on the road" she stated still moaning into his mouth.

"Um….yeah…we do…or we could forget the trip and just go back inside" he whispered as his lips moved to her neck.

She pushed him back slightly and gave him a playful smack. "You're crazy", she said.

"Yes, I am…crazy about you" he told her as he planted one more kiss on her lips. "Okay, let's hit the road! Gonna be a great trip, I feel it."

The trip was quiet. Elliot's mind was wandering. He didn't know why. He just continued to slip back into the past. He looked at the woman sitting next to him. He wondered how he got so lucky. She was amazing. She was beautiful, smart and she loved him. She loved his kids. It had been a long hard road, but they had made it to where they were today. She caught him looking at her and smiled.

"See something you like Detective?" she asked seductively.

"Oh yeah" he responded."

She moved closer, sliding her hands between his legs. He moaned, and the car swerved slightly over to the shoulder of the road.

"You may not only be the death of me, but both of us if you don't stop that" he said laughing.

"Pull the car over" she whispered into his ear.

"Baby, you need to relax. We are almost there. Hang on a little while longer. I know it's tough but I think you can do it" he told her with his famous cocky Stabler grin.

"Hmmmmmph….your loss" she responded with a slight giggle.

"Don't I know it" he mumbled to himself.

An hour later they arrived at the beach house. They got out of the jeep, and Elliot let out a sigh. He hadn't been here since he came to ask his mother for help with Kathleen. He was overcome by the emotions he had remembering that last conversation he had with his mother and how he had walked away from her. The guilt was beginning to overwhelm him. Why did he make her feel so bad the last time he was here? He was so focused on Kathleen that he seemed to forget that his mother had serious issues of her own. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt very familiar arms wrap around his torso. He was back to reality, the present. His life.

"Elliot, it's so beautiful out here" she said staring out into the ocean.

"Yeah, it is. It's calm. I need this right now. I need you right now" he said to her as he led her into the house toward the bedroom.

"I knew you'd crack first detective" she said to him as she took her clothes off leading him to the bed.

About an hour later, they emerged from the bedroom with smiles on their faces. Elliot said "why don't you finish unloading the car and I'll run to the store to get some food?"

"Sounds good" she replied as she kissed him goodbye.

Elliot made his way out of the house and was heading toward the car when he was stopped by an overwhelming feeling. He didn't know what it was. He looked around and nothing seemed out of place to him. He made his way to the back of the house and looked out toward the ocean. He felt peace. He felt beauty. He felt calm. He didn't know why. Was it because it was so quiet here, away from the hectic life of New York City? Was it because, he was in desperate need of a vacation and alone time with the woman he loved? He realized that must be it.

He started walking back toward the front of the house to his car. Something stopped him again. He turned around. Looking down the beach, he saw a woman jogging close to the water, the tide washing over her feet. She stopped to rest just looking out at the ocean. She was beautiful he thought to himself. She was familiar somehow. He realized she couldn't be someone he knew. He didn't know anyone out here. He never visited his mother enough to ever get to know any of her friends or neighbors. He felt as if he were in a trance and somehow was being lead to the beach.

As he got closer and closer, he felt his heart starting to beat harder than ever before. It was not possible. He started to pick up his pace a bit, as he got closer to the mysterious woman his quick walk turned quickly into a jog and then into a full out sprint. Jesus Christ he thought to himself. It can't be. He couldn't even speak. He tried to yell, but nothing came out of his mouth. He tried to calm himself as he approached the woman. The tide was rolling in strong now blocking out any other noises except the water smashing against the rocks.

Finally, he found his voice and so much more. He approached the woman from behind. She must have heard him come up on her because she turned around.

"Olivia?" he asked.

**A/N: Is his mind playing tricks on him? She's dead right? If she's not, why does he think she is?**

**Review here or on twitter! Qgirl25 Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

"Elliot? Oh my god! Elliot" she screamed as she ran into his arms and hugged him as she had never hugged anyone in her life.

He broke away from the hug but kept his hand on her biceps, not wanting to let go of her for fear that he was dreaming.

"Olivia? Is it really you?" he asked with a tear forming in his eye.

"Elliot, of course it's me. What's wrong with you? When you didn't show up after a few months, I figured you weren't coming. I'm so glad you changed your mind. It's so good to see you."

"Liv, what the hell is going on? When I didn't show up? What are you talking about? The last time I saw you, you were in a car with that asshole Porter and it blew up. I watched you die Olivia! I spoke at your funeral. How the hell are you here jogging on the beach?"

"Wait, what? You didn't know I was alive? You thought I was dead? All these years, you thought I was dead? That rat bastard" she mumbled.

"What rat bastard would that be?" he asked.

"Porter! Son of a bitch told me that if I did this, he would make sure you knew I was okay after the explosion. He would make sure the letters I wrote you got to you. You didn't get any letters did you?"

"Letters? No, I never got anything except an urn full of ashes that your brother came and gave me about a month after the explosion. Why didn't you call me? What the hell is going on?"

All of a sudden, it all made sense to him. Once he thought about it, he understood.

"Jesus, Olivia. You're in witness protection aren't you? The case you and Porter were working on. The explosion, it was all a set up to get you out of town wasn't it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Elliot, it all happened so fast. We heard about the hit that was put out on us and had to move quickly, but Porter promised me, swore to me that you would be made aware that I was not dead. I wrote you a letter everyday for almost a year that he was suppose to get to you. I stopped when I realized you weren't writing back. I assumed you were pissed off that I didn't get to tell you about this face to face."

"Jesus Christ Liv. I can't believe this. You are alive. You are standing in front of me right now." He said as he moved in to hug her again. "All that really matters right now is that you are alive!" he screamed as he picked her up and spun her around in the sand.

"El, I am so sorry that you didn't know. When I get home, I'm gonna give Dean hell for this trust me on that."

"Home? With Porter? You live with him?" he asked his heart sinking.

"Ummm yeah, sorry I forgot you weren't told any of this. That was part of the deal. We go into witness protection together as a married couple. I told him absolutely not at first, until he promised you would be kept informed about everything, including where I was. It was not standard protocol, obviously, but the Feds knew I wouldn't budge on the agreement. So yeah, we've been living here for the past three years."

"Wow, how did you end up here? It's not that far from the City. Are you sure you're safe here?"

"I requested Long Beach Island. I told them that was the only way I was going. I loved it when I visited your mom that time, and knew if I were here I would still feel close to you" she said bowing her head in slight embarrassment.

"My mom? What? You met my mom? When? Holy shit, this is all making my head spin"

"El, that's a long story that I will explain at some point. I just don't want to talk about it right now. I want to know how you are.

"I'm okay….I'm better than I was thirty minutes ago when I still thought you were dead."

They both laughed. He missed her laugh. She missed his.

"So how is everyone back at work? Munch? Fin? Cragen?"

"Good, good…everyone is fine….they found someone to take your place.. well obviously no one could take your place, but they hired someone new. I go on cases with her sometimes. I rotate with Munch and Fin also."

"So they found you another female partner huh?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Liv, you're the only partner I ever had or ever will have. I made that very clear to everyone." He stated matter-of-factly.

She moved closer to him and ran her hand down his face, his cheek, to his chest, to his torso and said "Jesus El, you have no idea how good it is to see you. I've been here three years with Porter and making friends in witness protection isn't that easy. I've missed you so much. How long are you going to be here?"

"Um…I'm here for the entire summer. I had so much vacation time, the captain made me take it, and I hadn't been out here since my mom passed so I figured it was about time. Shit, I feel like if I had come sooner I would have known you were here."

"Don't do that El….it's no one's fault except Porter's. He lied to me again. You told me to be careful before I went undercover with him. I should have listened. If I had I would probably be living my own life right now instead of this made up one. The life we started to build before it all went wrong."

After that statement, there was a tense moment between the two of them. Not really knowing what to say to each other. They had begun to get extremely close before Olivia went undercover with Porter, but now it all seemed like it was so long ago. So much had happened. So much, they didn't know how to tell the other one.

They were startled out of their thoughts when they heard someone yelling Emily and running down the beach.

"Fuck, it's Porter" Liv said.

"Who's Emily?" Elliot asked.

"I'm Emily. Emily Jenkins…have been for three years. Porter is Don Jenkins. Elliot please be calm and don't go crazy on him because I would not know how to explain a dead body to the cops right now."

Olivia could see Elliot's fists tighten, as they usually did when he was about to blow. He tried to breathe and calm himself, as he didn't want to do anything that would threaten Olivia's safety.

"Stabler! What the hell are you doing here?" Porter asked.

"A happy coincidence, Porter. You look good for a dead guy."

At this point, Olivia turned to Porter and gave him such a death glare that Elliot couldn't help but chuckle to himself a bit. She started by slapping him across the face as hard as she could. "You damn son of a bitch. You never got word to Elliot that I was alive. He spent the past three years thinking I was dead. How dare you. You lied to me. He never got the letters I wrote him either. You are a bastard Dean. You ruined by life."

"Olivia…I mean Emily…keep your voice down please. If Stabler found us, the mob could be on to us also."

Elliot chimed in "You idiot. I didn't find you. I'm here for the summer at the house my mother owned. She left it to me when she passed away a few years ago. It's just a coincidence I ran into Olivia. I had no reason to come looking for her because I was told she was dead you bastard. I mourned for her. I grieved for her and I never got over her death, thanks to you!"

Olivia couldn't help but be touched by the words Elliot had just said. She felt horrible that he spent three years of his life mourning her when she was living on the beach only a few hours away from him.

"Look, Dean, I really don't want to get into your reasons for screwing me over right now. We can talk about this later at home. Right now, I'm catching up with Elliot and I don't think it's a good idea that you are here."

All of a sudden they all turned around to a woman walking down to the water yelling for Elliot.

"Elliot, honey! I thought you were going to the store." He turned, as his stomach churned at the events that were going to now take place.

"Yeah, sorry I was on my way and then met our neighbors. This is O….Olivia immediately cut him off held out her hand and introduced herself and Porter as Emily and Don Jenkins. Elliot felt like an idiot. In a matter of minutes he almost blew the cover they had for the past three years.

The woman held out her hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm so glad we will have some neighbors our age around here for the summer. Seems everyone around here is much older. Oh, how rude of me, I'm Isabella and she put out her hand to shake Olivia and Dean's…..Isabella Stabler, she continued. I'm Elliot's wife."

Dean smirked to himself and Olivia felt like she had been hit in the gut. He was married? Elliot was married? Well why wouldn't he be she thought. He thought she was dead. He mourned her and moved on. It still hurt like hell to hear this woman call herself Elliot's wife.

Olivia shook Isabella's hand and said "very nice to meet you."

Elliot felt like dying right there on the spot. He wanted to tell Olivia about Isabella while they were alone, not in front of her and Dean both. He could see the change in her demeanor. He felt sick that she seemed so hurt. At the same time, he justified in his mind that he didn't do anything wrong. Yes, he and Olivia were getting close and seemed to be starting something before her "death" but that's just it. She "died", at least he was led to believe she had. He mourned, grieved and fell in love. He didn't really have anything to feel guilty about, and yet he did.

Isabella broke Elliot out of his trance by inviting Emily and Don over for dinner the next night. Porter immediately accepted, not wanting to pass up an opportunity to play the part of Olivia's husband in front of Elliot and his wife. Olivia gave him such a glare, he knew he would be getting it when they got home.

Elliot just thought to himself this would be an interesting night. Eating dinner with his new wife, his ex-partner, who under different circumstances could be his current wife and the asshole Porter. He ran a hand over his face and thought to himself how the hell did I end up here?

Isabella began to speak "Elliot, hun since you seem a little busy why don't you finish the unpacking and I'll run to the store."

"Sure, that sounds good." He responded. She told Emily and Don how nice it was to meet them and told them to meet them at their house by six the next night for dinner.

Porter, being an asshole, said, "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

Isabella responded "Wonderful! Well it was great meeting you two. See you tomorrow night." She turned toward Elliot and gave him a kiss right on the lips which embarrassed the hell out of everyone and made for quite the awkward moment. "I'll see you later honey", she said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot responded watching her walk away.

"Your wife, she's very beautiful." Porter stated without hesitating a second to make Olivia aware that Elliot was now married.

"Yeah, she is." He responded with an angry tone.

"Well Olivia, we better get heading back home. Remember our quiet night alone together tonight?" Dean said. "Oh I was thinking , Elliot you should probably try to use our names Emily and Don even when the three of us are together so you don't slip by mistake in front of your wife."

"Porter, shut the hell up. I know about witness protection. I would never do anything to compromise Liv's safety."

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't." Porter responded. "Come on Olivia, let's go." He said to her.

"Dean, you go ahead, I need to finish talking with Elliot."

"I don't think that's a really good idea Olivia."

"I don't really give a shit what you think Dean. I'm going to talk to Elliot alone. Don't like it? Tough! Now get out of my sight!" she screamed at him.

Dean took the hint and headed up the beach back towards their house.

There was an enormous awkward moment of silence between Elliot and Olivia that neither was familiar with. Things had never been this awkward between them before. Deciding to get the pink elephant out of the room, Olivia spoke first.

"So, you're married huh?"

He felt like she just punched him in the stomach. She could hear the pain in her voice. The shock.

"Liv, if I had known….she cut him off.

"El, you don't owe me an explanation. You thought I was dead thanks to my fake husband. You had every right to move on. She seems lovely."

"Yeah, she's great. We've been married about a year now."

"That's really great, El. I'm truly happy for you." She said with trepidation in her voice. "Listen, El I better get back before the husband sends out a posse looking for me. It's so great to see you again, I can't even tell you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner." She said as she stared to walk down the beach toward her house.

Elliot began to jog so he could catch up to her. He reached out for her arm spinning her around, so her body was flush against his. They stared at each other for a moment. Both feeling a little uncomfortable at the tension between them. Elliot apologized, stating that he just wanted to talk to her before she left.

"Liv, I need you to know…she stopped him again.

"Elliot, I know what you're going to say and it doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore."

"Bullshit Olivia! It matters to me and it needs to be said. I need you to know that I would have never married Isabella or anyone for that matter had I even had a hint that you were alive. I need you to know that. We were close. We were getting closer. We both know where things were heading."

"Okay, El…yeah we would probably be together right now and be happy had all of this not happened, but the fact is it did happen. This is my life now Elliot. I am Emily Jenkins. Like it or not, and you are married. Those are the facts."

"This is bullshit Liv! The last three years of my life have been based on a lie because of that bastard Porter! I'm not okay with any of this."

"Well, unless you want to get me killed, Elliot, there's nothing you can do about it. Just let it go. It is what it is. Call it fate if you want. I don't know. All I know is this is my life until these guys are caught and we can testify against them, and even after that this may still be my life."

"NO! You are alive Olivia. Do you know what your "death" did to me. It killed me. I don't even know how I'm standing here right now. I was wrecked. I was broken."

She had tears in her eyes listening to his words, knowing how she would have felt had the situation been reversed. "Well, you got over it obviously, you're married! So go back to your wife and let's pretend this didn't happen."

"Fuck you, Liv! I told you if I had any clue I would have never married her. I thought you were dead! I moved on as best I could and now you want to punish me for it."

"El, I'm not trying to punish you for it. I'm really not. It's just hard to hear how wrecked and broken you were over me and then to see you married. Had things been different, that woman who just left for the store and will probably be making love to you tonight could have been me." She said now crying.

He moved closer, brought his hand to her face and hugged her. He whispered into her ear "I know. It should be you. I wish it were you."

They broke the hug and just started into each other's eyes standing on the beach as the tide came in and washed over their feet. The sun was setting. Under different circumstances, it was the perfect moment, and even though things were less than perfect, Elliot felt it was perfect. He was so overwhelmed with emotion and happiness that Olivia was alive, damn the consequences of his actions that came next.

He leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and gentle. It was slow. It was intense. She snaked her arm around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss became more intense as they could feel each other's need for each other. They both fought for control, neither one willing to stop although they knew they should. It felt too good. Too right.

She pulled away splaying her hands against his chest.

"Liv, don't", he begged.

He moved in again and kissed her. He whispered in her ear "I missed you. Please don't leave me again."

His words sent a shiver down her spine. She whispered back "I won't leave you again. I promise."

"El?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Liv." He said as he stared out into the ocean. "All I do know is that I just found you, got you back….I won't let you go again."

She smiled.

**A/N: Well we have quite the dilemma! Elliot is married…Olivia is fake married to that asshole and damn they still want each other….what is one to do? I don't know….stay tuned and find out! Review here or on twitter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews….I love the idea of this story, I just hope I can do it justice by writing it! **

Olivia walked along the beach heading back to her house turning around to see Elliot just standing there, staring at her. He waved and smirked. She waved back as giddy as a school girl who just got her first kiss. She just kissed Elliot Stabler. He was back in her life. She wouldn't let him go again.

And then, it hit her. He's married now.

And yet, he still kissed her. He wanted her. She'd felt it. Had they not been on the beach, maybe something more would have happened.

As she approached her house, she was brought back to reality by the sound of Dean's voice. She knew the conversation they were about to have would not be a pleasant one, but it had to happen. She walked in the house slamming the door behind her.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked.

"I told you I was going to talk to Elliot. I was right where you left me..on the beach."

"You were gone a long time. I was getting worried."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Please! I was gone so long because I had three years of catching up to do with him, thanks to you and your damn lies."

"Olivia, please. Let me explain."

"Dean, there is absolutely nothing you could say to justify the fact that you let Elliot think I was dead for three years or the fact that you told me you had gotten the letters I had written to him and that he sent them back unopened. Dean's expression didn't change at all as she spoke. She couldn't help but laugh. He was serious. He actually thought she owed him something at this point.

"Dean, I'm going to pretend you did not just try to make me feel that I owe you anything. How about you owe me the life I should have had for the last three years!"

"Olivia, none of it really matters anyway. Even if Elliot had known you were alive, we would still be where we are right now, in witness protection. I thought it would be easier on you this way."

"Holy shit! She screamed at him. "You actually believe the shit you are spouting at me right now. You act like you did this for me. You knew damn well how I felt about Elliot. I told you how close we had been getting right before we went undercover. You knew how much it meant to me that he know I was alive."

"Answer this Olivia, would it have truly been easier the last three years if you had been able to see him?"

"YES!" She yelled without hesitation. "Of course it would have been!"

"Olivia, the last three years haven't been all that bad. You've been in my bed for the last year haven't you? You obviously got over Stabler."

"You son of a bitch. I spent our first two years here miserable and you know it. Wondering everyday if he was going to show up. Wondering why he didn't read my letters. You saw my pain. You did nothing. You had the power to take that pain away. Instead, you did nothing and took advantage of the situation to get me in your bed! And for the record Dean, I may have been in your bed but I NEVER got over Elliot."

"Olivia, that's not true. I love you. I've told you this before and I know you would not have been sleeping with me for the past year if you didn't also have feelings for me."

"Dean! Look around! We are in witness protection. We live in a summer town where people come and go every year. We can't make friends, and if we do we certainly can't keep them. We were all each other had. You weren't a choice Dean! You were a lack of options! If I thought I still had a chance with Elliot, I never would have been with you. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but you know it's true, which is why you did what you did."

"Olivia, get a fuckin grip. He got over you a long time ago. He's married for God's sake. He married someone else! He moved on! Why can't you?"

"You bastard! He never would have gotten married if he knew I was alive!"

"Oh you don't think so?"

"Oh I know so, he told me that twenty minutes ago when he had his tongue down my throat. Now If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Apparently, we are having dinner tomorrow night with our new neighbors, the Stablers. I'll be in the guest room."

Dean tried to chase after her, as he didn't want the conversation to end like that, but she was having none of it. As soon as he got to the guest room, she didn't hesitate to slam the door in his face and lock it behind her.

She changed her clothes and curled up in the bed, crying herself to sleep. Wondering to herself how this had become her life. The only thing she knew for sure was now that she'd found Elliot again, there was no way she was going to let him go, witness protection or not. She was willing to literally risk her life to be with him.

THE NEXT NIGHT AT THE STABLER'S HOUSE:

"Elliot are you sure pizza and beer is enough? I wanna make a good impression on our new neighbors", Isabella asked her husband.

"Pizza and beer are fine, it's Li…ummm Emily's favorite food."

"How would you know her favorite food?

"Ummm, we talked about it a little bit last night. It came up in casual conversation", Elliot said wanting to kick himself for almost blowing her cover again. Jesus, how was he going to hang out with Olivia and Porter and his new wife tonight and pretend he didn't know them, pretend it wasn't killing him that Olivia and Porter were pretending to be married and pretending he wasn't in love with her. This was going to be a long night, he realized.

The doorbell rang and Elliot's heart sank. He knew this would be almost impossible. He felt horrible lying to his wife, deceiving her, but he couldn't think of what he could possibly do so that no one would get hurt in this situation. He let out a big sigh and went to answer the door.

"Hey, guys thanks for coming", he said as he greeted Olivia and Dean.

"Thanks for having us" Olivia responded as she handed Elliot a bottle of wine they had bought.

He thanked them and invited them in. Isabella was not far behind and came up from behind Elliot wrapping her arms around his torso and greeting her guests.

"Emily, Ron, come in please, Elliot and I are so happy you could join us tonight" Isabella said with her arms still wrapped around Elliot, not realizing how uncomfortable he and Olivia were nor noticing the smirk on Dean's face.

"It's our pleasure, thanks for the invite", Dean said walking into the house like he owned it. He placed his arm around Olivia's torso, emulating Isabella and thinking to himself that ,he was going to have a great time tonight.

The pizza came and Elliot took it into the kitchen with Isabella while Dean and Olivia stayed in the living room. They could hear a little bit of laughter coming from the kitchen, and Olivia realized that she _isis__is _his wife_. _It sent a pain through her heart the likes of which she had never experienced before. Isabella was married to Elliot . The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, as she searched her mind for a way to get out of staying and having dinner with them. It was too much. She hadn't wanted to see it before but maybe Dean was right. Perhaps having Elliot back in her life wasn't such a great thing. Of course it would be if he was still single but he wasn't. She was about to make the "I don't feel so good" excuse and get the hell out of there when Elliot walked back in with plates and cups and a ton of pizza. She thought that she could endure this for about an hour then they could leave, until other wave of pain hit her as Elliot spoke.

"Izzy, I forgot the cups, can you bring them in?" Elliot yelled back to his wife.

Izzy, she thought to herself. He had a nickname for her like her nickname, Liv. She was not only his wife, he loved the woman and as much as he may be in love with her, he had to love Isabella on some level or he never would have married her. Elliot wouldn't have married someone he didn't love. Olivia didn't know how the hell to get out of this situation so decided to make the best of it, although she had a small tear forming in her right eye.

They sat around eating pizza and laughing and actually having a good time. Every once in a while Olivia and Elliot would steal a look or a smile, which melted and broke her heart at the same time. Isabella asked how they had met and Dean took pleasure in reciting their cover story about how they were college sweethearts. Olivia could see Elliot getting annoyed as hell and prayed he would keep his anger in check for her sake, which he did for the most part. It was Olivia who couldn't keep her anger at Dean in check and went to "accidently" drop wine in Dean's lap and instead got red wine all over Elliot's white shirt. She couldn't help but laugh, and after a few moments of silence, they all started laughing. Everyone, except Dean.

"I'm so sorry Elliot. I really am" Olivia said.

"It's fine Emily" Elliot replied putting an emphasis on the name Emily.

"Here, come with me", Olivia said where is your washing machine? I can get that out."

"Oh it's fine Emily. I'll wash it later", Isabella replied.

"No, honestly, I insist. Elliot come with me. I know an old trick to get that out. Seriously, it's no trouble at all."

Dean seethed as Elliot led Olivia to where the washer and dryer were , knowing exactly what she was doing. She was looking for alone time with Stabler. He couldn't react without blowing their cover.

Elliot led Olivia into the laundry room. As soon as he entered, and she followed, he quickly turned around and slammed her into the door slamming the door shut. His mouth was on hers within seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. His hands were up and down her back, her ass, her thighs, her arms her face, his hands in her hair, kissing her lips, her cheek, her ear, her neck. She was so turned on right now she wondered if it was possible to cum just from kissing Elliot Stabler. She pulled away to get some air.

"Jesus El" she panted.

"Liv, I'm….I'm sorry…I just….I saw you standing there…..you look so beautiful….I'm sorry."

"El, it's fine. You didn't see me complaining did you?"

"When you pulled away, I just thought….I thought you didn't want me to….you know..touch you."

"God, El, the only thing I've wanted since I saw you on the beach yesterday is for you to touch me."

Her words sent a shiver through him. A shiver he hadn't felt in years.

He moved closer again and their eyes met. They just looked at each other, as if they each knew what the other was thinking.

"Let's get you out of that shirt before the stain sets in huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds good"

As Elliot began to unbutton his shirt, Olivia saw a look in his eye. A look that seemed to say he was stripping for her. His eyes were burning into her, making her hot and ache for him. She moved her hands to the buttons and whispered "Let me." She finished the buttons on the shirt off and slid the shirt over his broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She bought her hands back up and splayed them over his chest. All over his chest. Every inch of him she could get her hands on. She dragged her fingers up and down his torso, each time getting closer and closer to the button on his jeans. He was hard as rock at this point. She knew it. It was too hard to hide. She could tell he was a little embarrassed, but she smiled and teased him by saying "Happy to see me Stabler?"

He rubbed his hands up and down his face in slight embarrassment and then moved closer and whispered back into her ear "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Liv."

She laughed as she bent over to pick up his shirt off the floor, then grabbed the laundry detergent and poured some onto the stain and rubbed it in. The stain was already starting to disappear. She threw the shirt in the washer and started the washer. "The stain should come out no problem", she said to him.

"Thanks.", he said as he grabbed a t-shirt out of the dryer.

"Anytime", she said as she began to walk out of the room.

"Liv, wait" he said almost begging.

"El, we need to get back out there before Dean pops a blood vessel and YOUR WIFE gets suspicious."

He felt her voice tense up and could see her body do the same when she said _your wife_. He had known this had to be hard on her but he realized he really had no idea just how hard.

"What's that suppose to mean, Liv?"

"It doesn't mean anything Elliot. She is your wife right?"

"Yeah, she is" he responded dragging one hand down his face.

"Okay, then, let's go" she said.

He sighed and followed her to the door where he whispered from behind her "I'm not letting you go Liv."

She just kept walking.

They walked back into the living room and were greeted by an icy stare from Dean and a smile from an oblivious Isabella.

Dean's phone rang, and he excused himself to answer it. He talked for about 10 minutes then motioned for Olivia to come into the foyer area and go outside with him.

"That was my liaison at the FBI who set us up here. He needs to see me back in New York right away."

"Is there a break in the case? Did they find the Fanelli brothers?" Olivia asked anxiously knowing if they had, there would be the possibility of going home and just being guarded until they could testify at the trial.

"I have no idea. He said he didn't want to talk about it on the phone. Do you want to come to New York with me?"

She thought about going with him and talking to this guy who basically had her life in his hands and whom she hadn't even met him in the last three years as the contact was always through Dean. Then she thought about Elliot. She didn't want to leave him. She just found him again. If she went back to New York even for a few days, she wasn't sure she could handle it right now. She needed to be near him. She understood that in her head it sounded irrational, but in her heart it made perfect sense. She also had no desire to chit chat with her fake husband for the next three hours. She knew she wouldn't be able to filter herself and felt like she had said enough hurtful things for one night.

"You know what Dean, it's late. I'm not really up for a three-hour drive back to New York right now. Just call me when you speak to him. I'll be fine here. You've gone into the City plenty of times without me."

"Yeah, that was a little different Olivia. Elliot Stabler wasn't five houses down."

"Look Dean, he knows I'm alive and if I were to go back to the City with you tonight, I wouldn't leave without telling him personally. Your days of manipulating me, of manipulating us are over so just please go to New York and call me if there is any news." She shot back as she walked back into the house.

"Sorry about that." Dean said apologizing for being gone so long he followed her back to where their hosts were sitting. "Big business deal going down overseas where the market just opened."

"No apology necessary, Ron" Isabella said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Ron" Elliot said in an "I wanna punch you in the face" tone.

"Well, truth is I need to get into New York tonight so we're going to have to cut this evening short", Dean said smirking at Elliot trying to give him the impression that Olivia would be coming with him.

"Actually, since I'm going to be on my own for a few days, I would love the company for a little longer if you two don't mind." Olivia said to Elliot and Isabella.

Elliot smirked at Dean, knowing that was her way of letting him know she would not be going back to New York with him.

"Of course, Emily, we would love you to stay", Isabella responded.

"I don't really want you walking home alone in the dark honey" Dean said in an almost demanding tone.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe, Ron. Don't worry. She's safe with me", Elliot told him.

Dean was fuming. He knew he had to agree or look like a complete jerk. "Thanks so much Elliot. I really appreciate you looking out for my wife like that."

"No problem, buddy. What are neighbors for?", Elliot said almost fuming at the use of the word wife coming out of Dean's mouth in relation to Olivia.

"Okay, well you have a safe trip honey", Olivia said as she walked over and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Call me when you get there" she said, practically pushing him out the door.

Elliot smirked at her when she turned back around and she smiled in return, knowing she'd just bested Dean Porter. She also knew that in doing so she was stuck with Elliot and "the wife" for at least another hour or so.

"Well, why don't we sit back down", Isabella said, but before they could follow her suggestion, they all heard a cell phone ringing and immediately all went to check their own.

"It's mine" said Isabella as she walked out of the room to answer it.

She walked back into the room a few minutes later and told Elliot it was a work call. She apologized to Olivia but said she would be a while. Elliot told her he was going to walk "Emily" home and then go for a run on the beach so he would be out for a while and not to worry about how long she was going to be. He kissed her goodbye, which made Olivia cringe and want to, cry but she held it together. She then thanked Isabella for a lovely night and followed Elliot out the front door.

When he knew they were out of sight of his house he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. The gesture was small and holding hands felt like a teenage thing to do, but Olivia was more than touched by the gesture. She held onto his hand tightly. She felt that if she were to let go she would lose him forever.

They walked along the shoreline, the tide coming in and washing over their feet. They were laughing and running through the water and trying to beat the tide back to the sand. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much or felt so at ease. She didn't want it to end. She stopped for a moment and just stared out at the ocean. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her back against him. He could feel she was tense and on edge.

"Liv? You okay?"

"Actually, not really El."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not wrong, but yeah you did do something . You came back into my life and turned it upside down. You kissed me, you touched me and made me want you all over again. You made me realize how much I've missed you and how truly unhappy I've been for the past three years."

"So kissing you, touching you, wanting me…these are..these are bad things?"

"They are when you are married, El."

He didn't know what to say. She was right. He knew in his head every stolen moment they'd had since they found each other the day before on the beach has been wrong on many levels, and yet he didn't care. He knew he should. He knew it was the ultimate betrayal to his wife to not care. He didn't want to be that man. That man that would cheat, that would break someone's heart to be with someone else. He was becoming the man he swore he would never be. He was becoming his father.

And yet, He couldn't help his feelings. This wasn't just any woman. It wasn't some random woman he wanted to sleep with. This was Olivia. His partner. The woman he had loved for so many years, but was never able to act on it. He thought he'd lost her. He thought she was dead. He had a second chance. It was like a gift from God. The same God he was betraying by loving Olivia and wanting her. It didn't matter. Damn him to hell if that's what had to be done, he couldn't let her go, not again.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I know this is a shit situation for all of us."

"Elliot, don't ever be sorry for finding happiness. That's all I ever wanted for you. Are you happy? Are you in love with her?"

She knew he wouldn't lie to her, even if the truth hurt and she didn't want him to answer, but it was too late. It was out there. She knew the answer, she just didn't want to hear it out loud from his mouth. Too late.

"Yeah, Liv. I do love her", he said bowing his head as if he were ashamed on some level.

"I knew you did Elliot. I knew if you married her, you must be in love with her. It's okay. It sounds cliché but we are victims of circumstance El. I guess we were never really meant to be. We had our chance three years ago, and then it was taken away."

"I don't believe that Liv. I might have if I hadn't shown up here to find you on the beach after three years of thinking you were dead. Something bought me here. Something more than the fact that my mother left me this place. Something bought me here, now, to this moment. Something bought me back to you."

She began to cry. His words touched her in a place she thought she had closed off three years ago when her life was forever changed. Over the past three years, she often thought of a life with Elliot and what it would have been life if circumstances had been different. Did she have a chance at that life now? Elliot told her he wouldn't let her go. Could they have a life together? He's married. He loves his wife. And he loves her also .

"Olivia, look at me please."

She looked up into those blue eyes that she had looked into for 12 years during their partnership and finally saw something she hadn't seen before. Love. Pure unadulterated love. He loved her. He didn't even need to say it right now. She knew then and there that no matter what either of them had done or who they had been with in the past three years that he was in love with her. Nothing mattered at that moment. Her guilt. His guilt. It didn't matter. What mattered was that for the first time in three years she felt happiness.

She grabbed his hand and said "Come with me. I wanna show you something. She took him all the way down the beach to this little cave. When they made their way all the way in, he saw sand all around them with a natural spring and a waterfall. It was beautiful. The most crystal blue water he had ever seen.

"I was exploring one day and found this place. I never told Dean about it. I come here when I want to be alone, but I just realized it wasn't that I wanted to be here alone, I was waiting for you. I realize now I only ever wanted to share this place with you, El."

She moved close to him wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his. She wasn't gentle or subtle. She was rough and demanding. She knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. He responded the exact same way. They stood there in this beautiful place, that was known to no one but them, at least they believed that in their hearts, and began to do what they both knew should have been done years ago.

Olivia began to move her hands down to the hem of Elliot's shirt, wanting to rid him of it quickly. She pulled his shirt over his head and just admired him. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders and up to his face where she cupped it and moved in for another kiss. She broke the kiss panting, and took her own shirt off and her bra at the same time.

He was in heaven. He thought he might die right there on the beach at the sight of Olivia Benson standing there with no shirt on and her hands all over him.

She quickly moved her hands down to his shorts and made quick work of the button on them. They dropped to the sand.

He stepped out of them and took her in his arms again, wrapping them around her waist and kissing her again. He took one hand and moved toward the button on her shorts, ridding her of them.

There they were, naked on the beach just admiring one and another.

He slowly lowered them onto the sand and began kissing her neck. From the few times they had kissed three years ago, he remembered perfectly the spot that always got to her on her neck. She moaned his name, and he knew he'd found the right spot. She bent her legs at the knee so that he had more room to maneuver and she could feel his erection grinding against her core. She ached for him and arched her back, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

He moaned from deep within himself and whispered to her "Liv, God…so beautiful. I have wanted this, you for so long. I love you. I'm in love with you. With that, he sank his erection deep inside her, filling her, all of her. He began to thrust in and out and elicited a louder and deeper moan from her every time.

She spread her legs even more giving him even more room to pleasure her. She was in heaven. She'd never known anything could feel so amazing.

"Jesus, El. Yes!" she screamed. "Right there, baby..harder, please….you have to move faster", she panted almost not being able to catch her breath. She was so turned on she had no idea how she had kept herself from cuming already. She wanted this to last longer, forever if possible. She arched her back again, and Elliot grabbed her snaking his arms around her waist pulling her chest flush with his and kissing every part of her. He kissed her abdomen and then moved higher to her perky breasts, which earned him an "Oh fuck" from her. She had her hands around his head pulling his head closer to her breast, as if he could get any closer. He moved to the other one and she just lost herself in him. He was thrusting in and out of her so hard now she thought he might break her in two.

With her back arched the way it was, it was easier for him to look down. He loved seeing his dick move in and out of her. He thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. His body moving in and out of her body.

"Fuck, Liv you are so amazing. So hot….so tight…so wet…fuck I wanna be deeper inside you. You feel so good baby….so fuckin good."

"God, El…so close don't stop baby…go harder I need this so bad right now…need you so bad….make me cum."

"Fuck" he mumbled. Just her words, her begging him for more of himself was almost more than he could handle.

He took one hand and rubbed it over her swollen clit. That was her undoing. He could feel her clench tight around his dick and she screamed his name so loud, he was sure someone, somewhere would have heard it. His name coming from her lips, as he was thrusting in and out of her, causing her what seemed to be the most intense orgasm ever, was his undoing. He spilled his seed inside her, moaning her name and kissing her neck.

He rolled off of her panting, knowing that that was the most intense sexual experience either of them had ever had.

He rolled over on his side so he could face her, his hands reaching up to her face. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm better than okay, El. That was…I never…."

"I know….me too." He said with a huge smirk on his face.

Olivia got up and Elliot could hear her crying slightly. He got up and walked up behind her grabbing her around the waist, becoming hard again as his dick touched her ass.

"Liv, baby..why…why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"God no El. That was so hot, so intense. I know I'll never feel anything that amazing with another man for the rest of my life."

"Good. I like knowing I'm the only one who can make you feel like that. The only one who can make you dizzy and forget your own name. I like being the one inside you, taking you places you've only dreamed of."

She worried that if he didn't stop talking like this she would cum all over again just standing there. "El, after that…that was beyond amazing….I don't think…no…I know…I can't let you go…ever. I can ever settle for another man if I know you're out there. No man ever has or could ever make me feel the things I just felt with you. I need you. I want you."

"Liv, I love you. I told you that. If you think that was just some causal fuck, you don't know me at all. I knew I could never be with you only once. I also knew that if I was with you, everything would become more complicated. I don't care. I don't regret for one second what just happened. I have no intention of letting you go again…..ever."

"You're married and I'm in witness protection for crying out loud. This can't work, Elliot!" she screamed at him.

He grabbed her and kissed her. "Liv, we will work it out…I promise I will make this right and we'll be together."

"Dammit, when you say it I believe it", she whispered back kissing him.

They were so busy getting lost in each other again, they did not notice the shadowy figure outside the cave.

**A/N: Whose the creeper? What will they do with this oh so juicy information? Stay tuned!**

**Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Also, I appreciate it being pointed out that yes Elliot did cheat on his wife. This is fan fiction people, and let's not assume Elliot is perfect. Well he pretty much is, but it's Liv so I forgive him! **

"What was that?" Olivia asked hearing something outside.

"I don't know. Stay here", Elliot responded as he was buttoning his pants and took out his gun.

Olivia was itching to get her gun and join her partner outside to see who was out there and what was going on, but she was snapped back into the reality of what her life now was. No gun, no badge, no job on the force and no partner. She sighed and waited until Elliot came walking back into the cave.

"Who was it?", she asked anxiously.

"I didn't see anyone. I ran up and down the beach. Whatever or whoever it is gone."

"El, she asked with a bit of fear in her voice, do you think whoever it was saw us?".

"I don't Liv. Honestly, I don't know. You need to be careful though. You are in witness protection. If there's any chance they are on to where you are, and I lead them to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I think if they were after me, I would be dead right now, El".

"They don't want me Liv. They want you and Porter. They may have seen me instead of Porter and decided to wait for a better opportunity".

"El, you're freaking me out a bit here. I don't have a gun anymore. If someone is coming after me, I need to protect myself. Sadly, for three years, I've had to count on Porter for that. We've never been close to being compromised before. It was probably just some kids on the beach". She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Elliot or herself. She only knew that as much as she hated being in witness protection and being Porter's "wife", she didn't want to die.

"Look, Liv. You're probably right. It was probably a bunch of kids fooling around, but you need to be careful okay? I need you to promise me. I can't lose you. I spent three years thinking you were dead. I can't go through that again. He pulled out his off-duty weapon and handed it to Olivia.

"El, I can't take this. I'm "dead". If I were to use this weapon you would lose everything".

"Liv, if I were to lose you, I would lose everything. Just take the gun. I know you won't use it unless you have to. I just don't trust Porter to protect you. I can't be with you 24/7, as much as I wish I could, so I need to know you are protected".

She was actually happy to have the gun, to have some kind of protection, but knew how much trouble Elliot could get into if she ever actually had to use it. She moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "Thank you" into his ear.

He reciprocated by whispering back "You're welcome" and kissing her deeply and with so much passion, as if he felt he may never see her again, although he knew that wasn't true. He just had a feeling that things were going to be different from now on. Their tongues fought for dominance and Olivia went for his shirt again, lifting his arms over his head and removing it. She took him all in and a groan came from deep within her.

"Liv", he whispered as he pulled back a bit, although leaving her hands on his chest. "I need to get back. Isabella is gonna start to wonder where I am. I certainly have no way of explaining this.

Olivia dropped her hands to her side, bent down and picked up Elliot's shirt. She threw it back at him, turning away burying her hands in her face. Elliot put his shirt back on and walked up behind her until his body was flush with hers. She wouldn't turn around. He ran his hands up and down her arms, a shiver running through her. She hated feeling so needy. She hated wanted his touch so badly that she ached for it. She hated being a "slave" to her love for him.

"Liv, talk to me", he begged. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine El. You better get back. The wife might have dinner waiting for you". He felt the sarcasm in her voice and couldn't blame her. The just spent the afternoon on the beach being more intimate with each other than either had ever been with anyone before and now he had to leave to go back to his wife.

"Liv, I'm sorry".

She turned around so her body was flush with his. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you feel bad because you moved on with your life, El. You had every right to. I'm just jealous of your wife. I can admit it, Elliot. I want to be her. I want to be the one who you come home to every night. I wanna be the one who goes to sleep next to and wakes up to you every morning. I wanna be the one you make love to in the morning before work. Fuck Elliot, I just want to be the one".

"God, Liv. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. This was unfair of me. Being with you when I wasn't free to give you everything you deserve. I just missed you so damn much. I just wanted you so bad. I still want you, and I don't mean sex Olivia. I mean everything you just said. I want all of that too. Don't get me wrong, I do love my wife. We have been happy, but if I'm honest with you and myself I've never been truly happy since the day I watched your car blow up. Something in me died that day. I never really got it back. I "moved on" so to speak, but it was never the same. I haven't been the same. But, I can honestly tell you that in the last two days since I saw you on this beach, I've never been happier.

"Elliot", she whispered into his ear. "I've missed you. She started kissing him down his neck and back up again as he wrapped his arms around her waist and didn't stop her from assaulting his neck and anything she could get her hands on.

"Jesus, Liv. Fuck, you know how to turn me on".

"I can tell," she said slyly as she looked down at his pants.

He broke the kiss. "Come on, I'll walk you home"

"Yeah, home" she said with disdain in her voice.

"Liv, I know living with Porter isn't your idea of fun at this point. I'm gonna do everything I can, pull every string I have to get you out of this and back to your life. I swear to God".

"El, I know you want to help me and I know you believe you can help me, but don't make promises you can't keep. It just makes it harder for me to believe I will ever have a normal life again. I'm in witness protection pretending to be married to a man that has been lying to me for the past three years. I'm actually in love with a man I can't have because he's married to someone else. I'm just gonna go home, hope Dean isn't back from New York yet and take a long hot bath. I need to be alone, I need to think," she explained as she headed out of the cave.

He pulled her back in before she could leave and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and snaked her arms around his neck. His tongue sought entrance, she gave it willingly. "Liv I don't want to let you go" he said between kisses.

"So, don't let me go, Elliot. Don't ever let me go, please". With that said, she took his hand and let him out of the cave. "Walk me home, El. I need to be alone now. They held hands until they left the cave and then knew they couldn't take the chance of anyone seeing them so they let each other go. It hurt to let go. It was only hand holding, and yet it had a meaning that went deeper than the obvious. They each felt like every time they let go of the other, they were losing something.

They walked down the beach to Olivia's house in silence Neither really knew what to say at this point. Life was beyond complicated for them. The only thing they both knew for sure was that now that they found each other again, nothing was going to keep them apart.

In a few short minutes, they arrived at the back door of Olivia's house. She knew Dean wasn't back from New York, as his car wasn't in the driveway and the house was pitch dark.

"Lemme walk you in", Elliot said with concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine Elliot. I have a gun, remember"?

"I'd still feel better if I checked the place out, Liv".

"Listen, I'll blink the lights when I get in so you know I'm okay. I can't let you in Elliot. If I let you in, I won't let you go and right now, I need to let you go even if it's only for tonight. Please understand".

"Liv….I….yeah I understand. Okay, blink the lights. I'll talk to you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow…sure".

He leaned in to kiss her. It was quick, in case someone was watching. They knew Dean wasn't home and Elliot's house was too far down the beach for Isabella to see, but he didn't want to take any chances then he pulled away. She pulled him back, kissing him passionately, obviously not caring if anyone saw. They both moaned into the kiss and had an enormous feeling of emptiness when they let go of each other. As Elliot started to walk away she said "I'll talk to you tomorrow El. Definitely tomorrow" as she gave him a smile and walked in the house.

He stood there, thinking back on the last few hours he spent with Olivia. He thought about how he hadn't felt that alive in years. He didn't regret anything that happened between them, and yet he had such guilt regarding Isabella. He wondered how something that felt so amazing and so right, so good, could possibly be wrong. He shook the thoughts away as he saw Olivia in the window blinking the lights, letting him know she was okay. She waved to him. He waved back. He started to walk down the beach toward to his house and then turned back looking to the window. She was gone. He'd have to wait until tomorrow to see her face again.

"I know what I saw dammit! They were in that cave down the beach. They were all over each other like a couple of teenagers!"

"You must be wrong. He wouldn't do that."

"Isabella, look I'm not trying to hurt you. You know what you mean to me, but I'm lying to you. Elliot was with her. The question is what do you want to do about it?"

"Fuck! Why did she have to come back into his life? Why didn't she just stay "dead?

"I'll take care of this little problem. I need to get back, Elliot is probably home by now wondering where I am. I'll speak with you tomorrow". She proceeded to get out of the car and back into her own and drove back down the island to her house. She pulled into her driveway and could see all the lights were on and knew she turned them off when she left. Elliot was home. She breathed a heavy sigh, got out of the car and walked toward the house.

Elliot was sitting in front of the TV drinking a beer. He turned when he saw her come in. "Hey", he said. "Where you been? When I left to walk Emily home you were on a business call".

"Yeah…sorry babe…I had to run into town to get some stuff for a new project I'm working on. I left you a note".

"I didn't see it…sorry", Elliot responded completely preoccupied by the events of the day.

She leaned in to give him a kiss and he made it a quick one, trying not to be too obvious at the fact that kissing her would never be the same for him.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Think I'm comin down with something. Just don't want you to catch it. I think I'm just gonna go to bed. He kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight, walking toward the bedroom.

Isabella stood there stunned. She didn't really want to believe the news that had just been delivered to her, that Elliot had been in that cave for hours with Olivia making love to her, but his actions were making it hard for her not to believe it. Her face turned red, as she grabbed her cell phone and walked outside.

"Yeah, it's Isabella. I have news on where Detective Benson is".

"Um yeah thanks for the update there Iz, but she's been dead for three years" she heard the man on the other end laughing.

"Obviously she's not fucking dead since I just had dinner with her tonight you idiot. We're on Long Beach Island. Get your dumb asses down here and call me when you get here. I'll give you what I've got when you do" she said hanging up on the mysterious man.

She walked back into the house and was startled to see Elliot standing right there.

"Who you talking to?" he asked.

"Um….it was work. Sorry….I went outside so I wouldn't bother you. I thought you were going to bed"

"Yeah, I was…I heard something outside. I guess it was you. You coming?" he asked hoping she would stay up a little longer and he could fall asleep before she came into the bedroom.

"I'll be there in a bit. I need to finish up a few things for work". She kissed him goodnight again and walked back toward the kitchen turned and said "Don't wait up for me".

Elliot felt horrible guilt and so much relief at the same time. He went back into the bedroom, got into bed, pulling the covers over himself and started drifting off to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, Isabella was standing in the doorway watching him. As he was in between sleep and wakefulness, he mumbled the words "Olivia" over and over.

Isabella stood in the doorway, turning red and fuming, vowing to her to get even with Olivia for stealing her husband's heart again.

**A/N: Who did Isabella call? Who did she meet? Who ratted out Liv and El to her? How does she know who Olivia is?**

**REVIEW HERE OR ON TWITTER! Thanks guys Qgirl25**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Let's keep rollin…

Olivia heard the door downstairs slam shut and her heart sank. Dean was home. She didn't feel like dealing with him right now, or ever again for that matter. He was a liar and no matter what they had out here, away from the world, she knew she could never trust him again. She heard his footsteps on the stairs and quickly closed her eyes, hoping he would believe she was asleep. She was in the guest room again anyway so there was really no reason for him to even come in, but he did.

"Olivia", he whispered.

She just moaned and rolled over hoping he would leave. She was definitely not expecting what he did next.

She heard him getting undressed and slipping into the bed next to her. What the hell was he doing? She made it very clear to him they were over. She jumped out of the bed on the other side and yelled "What the hell are you doing"?

"I'm getting in bed with my wife" he responded. "Nice try pretending to be asleep though. I am an FBI agent, Olivia".

"Whatever Dean….just get the hell out of here. We are not married! I am not your wife! This is all fake"

"You weren't calling it fake when you were letting me fuck the hell out of you for the last year Olivia" he said as he rose from the bed with nothing on but his boxer shorts.

"Wow….just wow! That's really romantic Dean. Yeah we were sleeping together, not a big deal. It was never real. We weren't a couple. We were lonely and all each other had. Remember Dean, not a choice, a lack of options".

"So what, now you have "other" options Olivia? Like Stabler? He's not an option for you. He has a wife! You're in the program, and it doesn't seem like we're getting out any time soon, so you better get used to being Mrs. Emily Jenkins", he said with a smug look on his face.

He moved out of the bed, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and slowly made his way to Olivia's side of the bed. She was nervous. She knew his feelings for her were deep. She knew they were deeper than anything she ever felt for him, but the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice were almost like pure hate for some reason. He finally made his way to where she was standing and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her close and kissing her. She immediately pulled back and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"What the hell was that Dean? Did you not hear me? This is over. We are over. I'm not playing the fake wife anymore!"

"I'm not playing either Olivia" he whispered as he moved even closer to her. "You're my wife, and I'm going to make love to you".

"Like hell you are! What the fuck is wrong with you?" she screamed.

She was actually scared now. She'd never seen this side of him before. She pushed him out the way and made her way to the other side of the bed. She felt a little better knowing she had the bed between them at this point.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I just wanna be with my wife. What's so wrong with that?"

"Dean! I'm not your fuckin wife. I never was. You need to get a fuckin grip here".

"What's the matter Olivia, afraid Elliot will find out and think you're cheating on him? I mean now that you too have taken your relationship to the "next" level and all".

Fuck! She thought to herself, he saw them? He was the person they heard in the cave? But how? He wasn't supposed to be back in town yet.

"You son of a bitch! You were spying on us? You were at the cave today?" she asked fuming.

"Oh yeah, I was at the cave. Got quite the earful and quite an eyeful too".

She was disgusted at this point. She couldn't believe he actually saw them together and didn't just leave. He hung around to listen to them, to watch them?

"Okay, so now you know. Dean, this shouldn't come as big shock to you. You always knew I was in love with Elliot. I never hid that from you."

"No, Olivia you didn't. You always made it quite clear that Stabler came before everything and everyone, but it's been three years and we've been together for the past year. How does he just come back into your life and it's like the last three years never happened?" he asked.

"I don't know Dean. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry if you thought you and I were ever gonna be anything more than two people sleeping together. I didn't mean to hurt you".

"Like hell Olivia! I heard you in that cave….moaning and groaning, carrying on like a dammed teenager".

He moved closer and grabbed her again. She struggled to get free but his grasp was much tighter this time.

"Dean what are you doing? Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Olivia, I can't let you go. You're all I have left."

She managed to break free and stumble to her nightstand. Opening the drawer, she pulled out the gun that Elliot had given her and turned around pointing it at Dean. She told him to back up. He did what she asked holding up his hands.

"You gonna shoot me Olivia?"

"I don't want to Dean, but I'm also not gonna let you rape me, I can promise you that."

"Rape? You think I would rape you?"

"What the hell do you call what just happened. You were forcing yourself on me! I said no!"

"You bitch!" he screamed as he lunged toward her. They struggled for the gun. They fell to the ground. The next sound was the gun going off. They both looked at each other with nothing but shock in their eyes.

Elliot was startled out of his sound sleep. He didn't know why. He didn't hear anything. He just had an overwhelming feeling of doom. He turned to his wife. She wasn't there. She left a note on the pillow.

_Dear El,_

_Couldn't sleep. Drove into town for a bit. Don't worry. Be back soon._

_Love, Izzy_

He let out a sigh and threw his head back down on the pillow. Again, he jumped when he heard his cell phone go off. He figured it was Isabella. He didn't even look at the caller ID. Who else would be calling in the middle of the night?

"Stabler" he answered.

"El?" the other voice on the line said in a shaky voice.

"Liv?" "Is that you? I can barely hear you. What's wrong?" he asked as he jumped out of bed.

"I…I need you to come over right now".

"Liv, you are scaring me. What happened?"

"El…please….just…just come over now. Something happened".

"Okay, okay, Liv…calm down and relax I'm on my way" he said as he was putting his shorts and a t-shirt on. He threw his sneakers on and ran out the door. He ran all the way down to Olivia's house. His mind was going everywhere that was not good. He knew she was physically okay because he spoke to her, but he also knew that something bad was happening in that house. He ran as fast as he could, pulled out his gun and opened the door. He was startled when Olivia appeared out of no where still in her nightgown and threw her arms around him. She had blood on her hands and her nightgown. He pulled apart from her and looked at her.

"Liv..Liv!" he shouted at her as if she were in another world. "You have blood on you. Are you hurt?"

"The blood…the blood isn't mine" she whispered just starring down at her bloodied hands.

"Stay here!" he said to her firmly.

He ran up the stairs and looked in all the bedrooms until he finally came to the guest room. He looked down on the floor and just ran his hand over his face. He looked down and there was Dean Porter lying on the bedroom floor with a gunshot wound to the chest. He knelt down to check for a pulse, although he knew by looking at him that he was dead. All he could think was what the hell happened here? He turned around to go back downstairs to talk to Olivia, but she was right there behind him, shaking.

"Liv…what happened here?"

"He's dead El…he's dead…Dean is….is…he's dead….I shot him" was all she could get out before she collapsed in Elliot's arms.

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He sat her on the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. He knew what happened, but he needed to hear it from her anyway.

"Liv, did he..did he rape you?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't get a chance. El, I swear he was going to and he lunged for the gun and the then we were on the floor and we were rolling around and then…and then the gun…the gun it went off and there was blood…so much blood all over and…oh my God" she rambled.

"Okay, okay..calm down…calm down. It's gonna be fine. It was obviously self defense. Was it Porter's gun? Where is it?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"No…no..not his gun…your gun…the one you gave me".

Elliot was afraid of that.

"Okay, Liv. Where is the gun now? I need the gun".

"I left it in the bedroom. I left everything the way it was…I just ran outside and called you…then came back in and waited for you".

"You never went back upstairs?"

"No..I waited for you" she said still shaking.

"Liv, the gun. The gun is not in there. If you never went back upstairs then someone was in the house when you shot Porter. Someone took the gun.

"Why? Why would someone do that? Who was here…I don't understand El".

"I know, baby. Neither do I. I'm gonna look around the room one more time for it. Do you think you can get in the shower and get cleaned up while I do that?"

"Shouldn't I stay like this for when the police get here? I have to give them a statement".

"We are not calling the police Liv. Just get showered and bring me these clothes when you are done and hurry up, okay?"

"El..I don't understand…it was a clean shoot. He was attacking me. I was defending myself."

"Liv, I know that. The fact that the gun is missing means someone is going to try to make this look like a bad shoot. You are in witness protection. None of this is good. We need to go."

Olivia was finally starting to get back to herself. The fog in her head was lifting. She knew he was right. Where the hell was the gun? Who was in the house with them? Olivia quickly went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She felt nauseous as the blood ran off her hands into the shower drain. All she could think was how did everything get so fucked up. How is that Dean is in the other room lying on the floor dead? She shook her head back into reality. Got out of the shower, cleaned the shower and the drain up, although she knew CSU would still be able to find blood. She felt sick again. She didn't do anything wrong. She was defending herself, so why did she feel like a criminal cleaning up a crime scene. Probably because that's exactly what she was doing. Elliot came into the bathroom as she was coming out. He had a big plastic bag in his hands. She knew what he wanted. She put her nightgown and the panties she was wearing in the bag.

"Liv, I'm gonna go back to my house and grab a few things. I need you to stay here and be ready to move when I get back".

"El, what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna find out who took that gun and wants to make you look bad, when the whole world is suppose to think you are dead".

He kissed her on the forehead and headed out the door. He ran back down the beach. He felt a huge sigh of relief when he realized his wife wasn't back yet. His wife. What the hell was he suppose to tell her? He couldn't think about that now. He threw some clothes in a bag, grabbed his badge and headed out the door to his truck. He pulled up in front of Olivia's house, leaving the truck running. He made his way back into the house, giving it the once over one more time. He grabbed the bag that held Olivia's blood stained clothes , grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"El, wait…"

"Liv, we gotta go now!" he screamed at her. "Liv..I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. We just need to get out of here. I don't know who is watching us or what the hell is going on".

"I know, El. It's just…I feel like I'm doing something wrong leaving Dean upstairs with a bullet in his chest".

"We will stop and buy a disposable cell and call 911 okay?" he asked.

"Okay", she replied.

As they were making their way toward the door they heard sirens coming toward the house.

"What the fuck is going on?" Elliot yelled.

"Someone must have heard the shot and called the cops".

"Really? That's interesting since the gun has a fuckin silencer on it! Let's go. We're leaving now!" he yelled as he dragged her out the door and to the truck.

He started the ignition and began barreling down the road as the police cars were headed toward the house on the opposite side of the road. Olivia felt her heart sink and grabbed Elliot's hand.

"Liv, we're gonna drive a few hours out of the city and find a place to stay then you need to tell me everything about the case that landed you in witness protection".

She held his hand tightly, not saying a word just nodding her head.

**A/N: E/O on the run…from who though?**

**TWITTER: Qgirl25**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys….always appreciated! Thanks also to Corimariee my awesome beta that keeps encouraging me even when I wanna give up sometimes!**

They had been driving for about an hour. Elliot looked over and saw that Olivia had actually fallen asleep. He put his hand on hers and just sighed. He had no clue what the hell was going on and had a feeling things were only going to get worse before they got better, so he was glad Olivia was sleeping now. She looked exhausted. He knew it hadn't truly hit her what had happened with Dean and when it did he needed to be ready to deal with it. He felt her beginning to stir. She looked up, still groggy, and started panicking.

"Liv…Liv…it's okay. You're safe".

"El?" she said still half asleep. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"We are about an hour south of Long Beach Island. You don't remember what happened"?

She paused for a moment and turned white as a sheet "Dean! Oh my God Elliot! I killed him. We left him there. He was dead and we just left him there".

"Liv, honey, relax, it's okay. The cops showed up as we were leaving remember"?

"Yeah…yeah I remember now. I remember everything now. I killed him. I thought he was gonna rape me and I killed him".

"It was self defense, Liv. You thought he was going to hurt you" he responded.

"Yeah it was, so why are we running like criminals?"

"Because someone doesn't want it to look like self defense. That gun was not in the house, Liv. That means only one thing. Someone was in that house when you shot Porter. Someone is trying to make this a bad shoot. I don't know who to trust. Hell I don't even know who or what we are running from".

"Well the mob wouldn't try to set me up, they would have just killed me which is why we were in the program to begin with so can we eliminate them?"

"Liv, at this point I don't think we can eliminate anyone".

They continued driving in silence. Elliot could tell Olivia was getting restless and needed a place to lie down and something to eat. He figured by now there were at least 3 hours out of Long Beach Island, and it was a good time to stop for the night.

He found a motel off the highway. As they entered the room, Olivia was staggering on her feet. She was exhausted.

"Liv, why don't you get in the shower? It'll make you feel better".

"Too tired to move" she grunted out and splayed herself on the bed.

Elliot laughed and walked to the bathroom turning on the water to the shower. He came back out and Olivia was still lying on the bed.

"Come on Liv" he said as he tried to help her up. "Water's runnin, let's go".

She wasn't moving, he knew he was gonna have to get her off that bed. He picked her up, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and carried her to the bathroom. "Can you get yourself undressed?" he asked shyly.

She just shook her head no as he began to set her down on her wobbly feet. He knew he'd have to help her. After what happened in the cave, he didn't know why he felt so nervous about helping her rid herself of her clothes. He had seen her in all her glory. He moaned at the thought running through his head. He leaned her up against the sink and lifted her shirt over her head. The cool air hit her and she suddenly wasn't as groggy as she had been.

"You okay?" he asked concerned he may have crossed a line.

"Mmmmm…I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Getting you into the shower, which you don't seem to be able to do on your own right now". He said as his hands went to the button on her pants. He looked at her as if asking permission. Their eyes met, and he knew it was okay. He slid her pants down to her ankles and held her hands as she stepped out of them. He was done. There she was standing in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties. He immediately felt his dick twitch. She reached around to unhook her bra and let it drop to the floor.

He knew she was fully awake now and teasing the shit out of him. Not being one to not play along, his hands immediately went to her panties. He took his time lowering them down. On the way down, admiring her mound, and wishing his mouth was on it right now. He took in her long slender legs and when the panties hit the floor, she stepped out of them.

On his way back up, he couldn't help but touch those long slender legs he was just thinking about. He reached her abdomen and brushed it with the back of his hand and he felt her shiver. He finally stood up, his eyes immediately meeting hers.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she made her way to the shower.

"Umm…yeah" was all he could manage to get out.

She stepped in the shower pulling the curtain shut. He let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face shaking his head. He went to leave the bathroom when he heard her call his name.

"El? You still in here?"

"Yeah, sorry, Liv. I was just leaving".

"Why?" she asked as she poked her head out of the shower curtain.

"Ummm thought you might like some privacy" he stammered.

"Privacy is overrated. Besides I can't reach my back. Do you mind?"

"Jesus Christ" he said in a low voice, hoping she didn't hear him. He quickly pulled off his t-shirt, threw his sneakers across the bathroom and took off his shorts. He approached the shower, pulling back the curtain. She was beautiful. His dick was throbbing and one look at him, and she knew it too.

"Get in here and close the curtain! It's freezing!" she said.

He stepped in and let the hot water fall over his body. Her back was to him and he reached over her to the bar of soap. He worked it into a lather in his hand and then moved his hands to her shoulders, then her back, making sure he got every spot. He heard her sigh, and couldn't help but smirk knowing the effect he was having on her. His hands moved around her waist to her abdomen and he pushed himself flush against her back.

She could feel his erection between her thighs and she put her hands on the wet tiles of the shower and lowered her head. She was so turned on right now.

He moved his hands up her abdomen to her breasts and covered them in soap. He could feel her hard nipples and moaned as he played with them while running kisses down her neck, swiping her wet hair out of the way as he did so. His hand then fell to her mound. He flicked her clit over and over eliciting such sweet sounds from her; he thought he might cum right there. He slowly turned her around pinning her against the slick wet tiles of the shower, the water running down both their faces. He leaned in to kiss her. It was hot, wet and intense. Their hands flew to every part of the other's body they could find.

"Liv. God" was all Elliot could manage to say.

"I know" she replied. "You feel so good. I need to feel good. I need to forget all this shit. Make me forget, just for one night" she begged.

He was on her mouth again. The way she was begging made him ache for her even more. He lifted her leg, never breaking contact with her mouth and took his dick and slid it inside her, eliciting a moan from deep inside her that couldn't help but make him smile. He loved what he was able to do to her.

He slid in and out of her and an excruciating slow pace. He wrapped his hands in her wet hair. He began to pick up the pace much to Olivia's delight, he assumed, as her moans grew louder.

"El, God. You feel so good inside me".

"I know baby. So tight…you have no idea what you do to me".

He knew she was close. He could feel it. He was close too. He pushed into her harder and faster. He felt her tighten around him and call out his name in ecstasy. That was his undoing. He slammed into her a few more times and then spilled his seed inside her. Their breathing was labored as he held her up, as she continued to ride out her orgasm.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her. He grabbed one for himself and led them out of the bathroom. They were silent as they sat on the bed next to each other wrapped in nothing but their towels. He looked at her.

"Liv, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah..I'm ….I'm fine".

"Olivia" he said in a stern voice. "I know you, and I know when you are not fine. Talk to me, please".

"Have you call your wif…Isabella. Have you called Isabella? Does she even know where you are or that you are with me?" Olivia asked with some guilt in her voice.

Elliot ran his hand down his face and rose from the bed. "I haven't called her yet. I'm going to. I need to. I just…I don't know what to say to her".

"Shit, El. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. We are on the run in the middle of God knows where, running from God knows who. I should have just walked away that day you saw me on the beach. You would be living your normal life right now instead of caught up in this nightmare that has become my life".

He moved toward her and lowered himself onto the floor on his knees, taking her hands and looking up at her. "Liv, none of this is your fault. I don't regret one thing that has happened since I saw you on the beach that day. In fact, that was the best day of my life. I thought you were dead Olivia. I don't think you truly know what that felt like for me. A part of me died, when that car blew up".

"El…I'm so sorry. I thought you knew all these years I was alive. I really did. I just believed Dean and thought you didn't care. Shit, maybe none of this would have happened, had he been honest with both of us I guess none of it matters anymore. What's done is done".

"Liv, my life without you, my life with Isabella has been anything but normal. Yes, she's a wonderful person. I won't lie about that. I married her because I love or loved her, I don't even know anymore. The only thing I do know, is that from the moment I saw you on the beach, I knew nothing would ever be the same between she and I again. I should feel horrible and guilty about that, and I guess part of me does, but the other part of me doesn't. The part of me that is alive again, because I am with you. I can't regret that. I won't regret it. If it's wrong, so be it.

He got up off his knees and went to put his clothes one. Olivia just sat on the bed, contemplating everything he had just said to her.

"Liv, I'm gonna go outside and call her. You be okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'll be fine. I'll get dressed while you're gone. Go make your phone call".

She hated that the phone call he was making was to "his wife" but she couldn't say that. It wasn't his fault he thought she was dead. I mean he was with her now. He ran with her. When she was in trouble, he didn't think twice. They just ran.

He came back in the room. She immediately looked at him, trying to read how the conversation went. She decided to hell with it, "How'd it go?"

"Fine, I got our answering machine. Just told her I was called back into the city for work. I'll call Cragen in the morning and get him to cover for me or something. Shit, how did this all get so complicated!"

"El."

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just….I don't know..I hate lying to her".

"I understand. El, I think you should go back home. I can handle this from here. I can't do this to you anymore. You are struggling with lying to Isabella. It's not fair. She is your wife, not me".

"Liv, it's okay. Really. It's gonna be fine and if you think for one minute, I'm going to leave you in this mess; you don't know me at all. Someone is after you. I can't figure out if they want to send you to jail or they want to kill you, or both, but I'm not leaving you until your safe".

"And then you'll leave me?"

"You know what I meant, Liv" he said harshly.

"Actually, no I didn't El. You have a wife and a life back in NY. I'm not kidding myself that although you and I have become "close" in the last few days that we are going to ride off into the sunset together when all this is over. You will go back to your wife, and I hopefully will have some semblance of my old life to go back to".

"Li.." he began to say but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Shit" he said. "It could be Isabella". He sighed and answered the phone "Stabler".

"Where are you?" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"I told you I'm on Long Beach Island for a few weeks. Why? What's up?" he asked curiously.

"Turn the TV on", the voice muttered.

"What channel?" Elliot asked curiously, moving toward the television.

"Doesn't matter which one, it's all over the news" the mysterious voice said.

Elliot went to turn the television on, flipping through the channels. He stopped on the one that caught his attention. All he could do was run his hand down his face and mutter "Shit!" to himself. Olivia rose off the bed and walked toward him. They both stood there, watching the television in disbelief.

"I'll call you back in 15, Elliot said to the voice on the phone.

**A/N: Who's on the phone? What's on the TV? Dun dun!**

**Review here or on twitter! Qgirl25**

**Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Corimariee most awesome beta EVAH!**

**Oh yeah I don't own anything cause if I did…well things would be different…but that's for another day, another time...moving on….**

Elliot hung up the phone, his eyes fixated on the TV. Olivia stood next to him with her hand over her mouth. Her other hand immediately went to Elliot's. She intertwined their fingers, as if holding on for dear life.

"What the fuck is this?" Elliot screamed. "How is this on the news already? It's been like 4 or 5 hours!"

"El, shhh. Turn it up."

_TV ANNOUNCER: The body of former federal agent, Dean Porter was found in a house on Long Beach Island earlier today. Agent Porter appears to have been killed by a single gunshot wound to the chest. In an usual twist, Agent Porter was presumed dead three years ago along with Detective Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD. Now, that clearly appears not to have been the case. The reports we are getting in, state that Agent Porter along with Detective Benson were in witness protection for the last three years, a necessity stemming from an investigation of the Fanelli Brothers, known sex traffickers out of Miami. The motive for the killing of Agent Porter is not yet clear, although speculation is that the Fanelli Brothers found Agent Porter and Detective Benson. There is no word on the whereabouts of Detective Benson at the time at the time of Porter's death or where she might be now. _

Olivia pulled away from, Elliot sinking onto the bed.

He looked at her and could see she was barely holding it together at this point. "Liv? You okay?" he asked concerned.

Pointing at the TV, she managed to get out "They know. Everyone knows I'm alive, El. It's only a matter of time before they find me and kill me or figure out I killed Dean."

Sitting down next to her, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, "Liv, no one is going to kill you. I promise. They'll have to kill me first. As for Porter, it was self-defense. We just need to figure out who the hell took that gun to prove it. What I want to know is how the hell this shit is on TV right now? You are a protected witness. Someone is fucking with you. You need to tell me everything that you and Porter found out."

Olivia began to explain to Elliot that she and Dean had been posing as a married couple, looking to buy a young girl . The Fanelli Brothers were connected to the New York mafia but their reach went as far as Florida where they were importing young girls from Cuba.

Olivia went on to explain they had been working these guys for months gaining their trust. They were supposed to be flying to Florida to pick up their "girl" the night the car exploded. They had gotten word that they were made, which is why everything was faked and they went right into witness protection.

"We never found out how we were made" Olivia explained. "There was no time for anything. We got into the car and were ushered out the other side. The car blew and everyone was to think we were dead."

"Okay, well we need to first figure out how you two were made as cops and go from there. It doesn't sound like these guys would take the gun you shot Porter with, they wanted you dead, not sent to jail. Someone else is pulling strings here also. The missing gun, how this is already on the news. Jesus, Liv, we can't do this alone. We need help. Problem is, I don't know who we can trust anymore".

"Who were you talking to on the phone, El?"

"Cragen..it was Cragen just telling me to turn on the news. Did he know you were alive all this time?" Elliot asked suspiciously.

"As far as I know, he didn't. Obviously, a lot of what I thought was true turned out not to be though. I thought you knew I was alive but you didn't." She said tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Elliot moved closer to her. He knelt down on the floor and placed his hands on her knees. "Liv, it's okay. I know now, and that's all that matters. You will be fine. We will be fine. I will make sure of it. Do you trust me?"

"You're the only one I do trust, El" she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him up from his knees.

Not wanting to pull away from her when she obviously needed him, he felt guity as he eased himself from her arms. "Liv, I need to call Cragen back. I just…I don't know what to tell him. He will obviously know from my voice that I now know you are alive. We need all the help we can get. Do you trust Cragen, Munch and Fin enough to let them help us?"

"Do you trust them?" she asked.

"Liv, honestly I don't trust anyone but you right now but this is far-reaching. We need help. If I have to trust someone, it would be them."

"Okay, then. Make the call" she told him.

Elliot grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Cragen" the voice on the other end said as he picked up.

"Hey Captain. It's me".

"Elliot. I assume you watched the news. Tell me she's with you and she's safe."

"She is with me, and yes she is safe for now but this is bad Cap. Someone is….. he was immediately cut off by Cragen.

"Elliot, I don't know if this line is secure. I'm gonna call you back in fifteen minutes" and he hung up.

Elliot ran his hand over his unshaven face and sighed, throwing the phone on the bed.

"El? What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, baby…nothing…Cragen's gonna call me back. Look we need to get out of here and figure this out."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Where it all started, Florida" he told her. "I know you're exhausted and need sleep but I think we need to get on the road and get out of here."

"Okay. I'll be ready in ten minutes." She said, her voice trembling as she made her way into the bathroom.

He hated seeing her like this. She seemed broken, defeated. This was not the kick-ass Olivia that he knew. He understood that three years away from everyone and everything she knew had to have taken its toll on her, but she was even different than she was a few days ago. The shooting, the running it was beginning to really affect her. But true to her word, she emerged from the bathroom ready to go.

"We'll drive like 4 or 5 hours, hopefully make it to Virginia and then stop so you can get some rest okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…yeah…whatever…that's fine…let's just go okay?" she replied.

"Liv, look at me." He said in an almost demanding voice.

She couldn't. She didn't want him to see her so broken. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her head up. "Liv, I swear to God I will find a way out of this. I will not let anyone hurt you, ever. I will kill them first. I promise."

She lost it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could and began to sob into his shoulder. He felt a part of her slipping away. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close also and just let her cry it out as he whispered into her ear "its okay, Liv. Let it out. I'm here. I've got you. I'm not letting you go".

His words of love and protection made her sob even harder. She wasn't sure why. She knew in her heart he meant everything he had said to her. She knew he would lay his life down for her without hesitation, as she would for him. She prayed it would never come to that. She also knew at the end of the day and at the end of this horrific adventure they were on, he was still married. That weighed on her. She cared, yet she didn't. She was in love with him. She always had been.. She had pangs of guilt here and there over sleeping with a married man, but justified it in her head by the fact that he hadn't known she was alive. If she was completely honest with herself though, she actually didn't feel as much guilt as she felt she should. Isabella was a nice woman. She seemed to love Elliot very much, but in Olivia's mind she had been there first, and if not for a cruel twist of fate, Elliot never would have married his wife.

She also knew that as long as she was in danger he would never leave her. She did, however, question whether or not he would leave her when the danger was all over and she was safe. Would he go back to his wife? She had him now, she was with him in every sense of the word. After what they shared, she knew she could never totally let him go again. Could he let her go though? He said he couldn't, but was that all talk to make her feel better?

He broke their hug and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry" she said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being so weak. I never wanted you to see me like this El. This isn't me. I feel like a shell of who I used to be."

"Liv, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. You have nothing to be sorry for. This would be a tough situation on anyone, and most people wouldn't have survived it, but you have. You have because you are tough as nails and always fight back. I'm asking you to dig down deep inside and find a little more fight in you. I know you have it, baby."

His words touched her deeply He believed in her. He knew there was some of the old Olivia left in her. She just needed to find it.

She lifted her head up, wiped her face and said "Yes…Olivia Benson still has a shitload of fight left in her. So let's go get these bastards that are trying to ruin my life!"

"That's my girl" Elliot said beaming.

She was half way out the door when she turned back and said "Stabler! Come on…time's a wastin. We have some ass to kick."

He responded with a hearty "Yes, ma'am!"

They were on the road for about 2 hours when Cragen finally called. Elliot pulled over so they could talk and the captain informed Elliot he was on a disposable cell and suggested they also get a couple. Elliot responded "Already done, Cap. Take these two numbers down cause I'm ditching my phone afterwards.

Elliot proceeded to give Cragen his new cell number along with Olivia's. Cragen gave him his new number along with the one's Munch and Fin would be using. After exchanging all the numbers, Cragen let Elliot know that Isabella had paid him a visit at the station.

"Shit, Captain, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you she would probably call you. I didn't think she would actually show up."

"It's fine, Elliot. I figured after speaking with you and finding out Olivia was with you that you had to make something up. I covered. Told her you were deep undercover, it came up suddenly and I was the only one who could reach you." Cragen explained.

"Thanks, Cap. I appreciate it. Sorry to put you in the middle of my marriage" he said looking at Olivia. and seeing her eyes become distant when he said the word marriage.

"It's not a problem, Elliot. So what's the plan?" Cragen asked.

"Well, we figured we'd go back to where this all started, Florida. The Fanelli brothers were supposed to meet Olivia and Porter there to give them a girl the night their car blew."

"Sex trafficking?" he asked not knowing anything about the case Olivia had been working on.

"Yeah, long story I'll explain it all when I see you. Can you guys meet us in Florida? We are close to Virginia now and we're gonna stop when we get there so Liv can get some rest. We should get there sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll be on the first plane out" he responded.

"Oh, Cap. Listen, get together whatever you can on these asshole Fanelli brothers would you?"

"Yeah I can do that, Elliot. I need to ask though, Porter..what happened?"

Trying not to upset Olivia, Elliot got out of the car to finish the conversation with Cragen. She looked at him curiously wondering what the big secret was. He motioned that he was getting a bad connection. He closed the door and began to explain what had happened between Porter and Olivia.

"Do you believe her?" Cragen asked.

Elliot was taken aback by the question. "Of course I do! I hope you do to. Look, this is Liv we're talking about here. She wouldn't shoot anyone in cold blood, not even that prick Porter!"

"Okay, okay calm down" Cragen said. "Of course I believe her, I just wanted your take on it."

"Just get the info on the Fanelli brothers. I need to know if these are the kind of guys who would try to set her up and make it look like a bad shoot or not. If it's not them, then someone else is fucking with her also. Cap, the gun was my off-duty weapon. Someone out there has it and it's got Olivia's prints all over it. I need to find that gun."

"Okay, we'll get it done. I'll dig up what I can and call you back. You guys get moving. I'll talk to you later. Be safe. Both of you," he said as he hung up the phone.

Elliot got back in the car and was greeted by a pissed off Olivia. "Bad reception? Really? If you wanted to talk to Cragen about me all you had to do was say so El."

"Damn, why do you know me so well?" he responded with a laugh. "I'm sorry Liv, I had to explain what happened with Porter and didn't think you needed to hear it."

"It's fine, El. I appreciate it. Really. Just don't lie to me again. Too many lies already" she said softly.

"I promise" he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

**A/N: ROADTRIPPIN to Florida with EO…what could be better? Well, they have the mob after them, and someone who wants Liv in jail but other than that…what could be better? Sexy times ahead for the dynamic duo and a mysterious meeting between two mysterious people!**

**Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!**

They drove another few hours and made it to Virigina. Olivia had fallen asleep in the car.

'She looked extremely uncomfortable' Ellliot thought to himself. He figured he would stop at the next motel he could find, so she could sleep in a real bed for a bit like they'd been trying to do before the coversation with Cragen .

Another hour went by before he finally found a place. He left Olivia sleeping in the car and went to check them in. Upon returning to the car, he woke her gently, so as not to startle her. She was groggy and mumbling things Elliot couldn't understand.

He finally got her to her feet and led her to the room. It wasn't exactly a five-star motel but he didn't want to draw any attention to them. She was dragging her feet by the last few steps though, so he picked her up, carried her into the room and laid her gently on the bed. Once there, she rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Elliot stared at her and sighed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Not at all the way she was when she was awake, as if the weight of the entire world was on her shoulders.

Elliot's phone rang, disturbing his thoughts, and he quickly went outside so Olivia wouldn'tt wake up.

"Stabler" he answered.

"Elliot, it's me."

"Hey Cap, did you find anything out?"

"Yeah these Fanelli brothers are no slackers. From everything I can tell, they're not the kind of people that set someone up and send them to jail. They just whack you and consider the problem solved." He stated.

"That's what I figured" Elliot said sighing. "This means, they're coming after Liv and someone else is out for her too, only they don't want her dead necessarily, they want her in jail for Porter's shooting."

"Before I forget, Elliot I didn't mention yesterday that when Isabella came into the station asking where you were I caught her snooping around my desk. She said she was looking for a pen to leave me a note, but I got a weird vibe from her" Cragen explained.

"Hmmm. That's weird. What could she have been looking for? Did she hear you talking to me or anyone else about Liv and I and what's going on?" he inquired.

"Not that I know of, but there were a lot of people in the station yesterday, I suppose she could have, why?"

"No reason, just wondering. Okay, well we just stopped in Virigina. Liv is asleep. I'm gonna let her sleep for a while and we should be to Florida by tomorrow when you guys get in."

"Okay, we're on the first plane out in the morning. I'll call you when we land."

"Okay, and Cap?"

"Yes, Elliot?"

"Thanks. Thanks for everything. Thanks for having Liv's back and mine too."

"Anytime, son. We'll see you tomorrow" he said hanging up the phone.

Elliot turned his phone off and sighed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Izzy B!" great to see you," the mysterious man gave her a crushing hug.

"You too hun. You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. What've we got on Stabler and Benson?"

"From what I could see and overhear when I was at the squad room, everyone seem to be heading to Florida."

"Guess that's where we are heading then." the mystery man said. He then asked her "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"He's MY husband! Yes, I'm sure. That bitch is not going to take him from me. I will kill her first." Isabella responded.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Okay, I'll book us on a flight tonight."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you, " she said.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Izzy B. Stabler is fiercely protective of Olivia. He would die for her."

"Thanks for that, asshole! Just book the flight and I'll worry about the rest."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elliot stared at Olivia as she lay sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. After a few moments, she began to wake up. She saw him standing there and smiled and he smiled in return.

"I'm hungry" she said as she stretched her arms.

"Me too. I'll run out and get us something." Elliot said as he grabbed the keys to his Jeep. Lock the door behind me, don't answer it…he was cut off by Olivia's hand.

"El, maybe it's been three years but I still know how to take care of myself."

He laughed. "I know. I'm sorry. Old habits and all. I'll be right back" he said as he leaned in to give her a kiss goodbye.

After he left, Olivia bought her fingers to her mouth. The kiss goodbye, it was a small gesture, but a gesture that couples do with each other. Is that what they were? she wondered. At this point, she didn't know how to define their relationship. Lovers? Friends? Friends with benefits? She realized though that there were more important things to think about. She decided to hop in the shower before Elliot got back with the food.

Half an hour later, Olivia heard knocking on the door.

"Liv" she heard from the other side. "It's me."

"She opened the door and grabbed the food he was juggling in his hands. Smells great. What'd ya get?"

"Cheeseburgers, fries and milkshakes. Everything we need to clog our arteries."

"Excellent choice" Olivia said.

They sat on the bed and ate like it had been years since their last meal, laughing, as they talked about old times at work. It felt familiar. It felt like they were the only two people in the world at that moment, which was somewhat true given the fact that they were alone and on their own at this point. Olivia didn't really care at that moment though. She knew if she was with Elliot she was safe.

They finished eating and Olivia cleared the bed of all the remnants of their dinner. Elliot was lying on the bed. Olivia made her way over to him and asked what he wanted to do now.

"We should probably just stay here for the night and get some more sleep. We'll leave first thing in the morning. Cragen, Munch and Fin are arriving sometime tomorrow. I figure we have about ten hours left to drive."

"Okay, if you think that's best" Olivia replied. "I'm not really that tired after my nap, wanna play cards or something?"

"Would love to, do you just happen to have some cards on you, Liv?" he asked sarcastically.

"Umm…yeah…okay so no I don't have any. We could watch TV" she replied.

"Yeah, we could do that or we could…" he said smiling and winking at her.

"Elliot Stabler, are you coming on to me?" she asked seductively as she made her way toward the bed.

"I'm tryin, " he responded getting off the bed to meet her. "Is it working?" he asked wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

She shivered as his touch landed on her. "Oh yeah, it's workin" she replied smiling at him.

He leaned in to kiss her. When their lips met, she shook. This was different than the other times. Then, they had been frenzied, hurried on some level. This time they had all night. No interruptions, which scared her in a way. She knew she was already in love with him, but the more she was with him, the more she made love to him, the more in love with him she was becoming. She didn't think it was possible to love him more. She was wrong.

His hands were all over her. She loved his touch. Even through her clothes, his touch made her ache to her core for him. She broke the kiss desperately needing air. They stared at each other, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, Liv. I love you so damn much right now, I can't think straight," he whispered.

"God, El. I love you too," she said as her lips met his neck. She found a spot that he particularly seemed to like and stayed there while her fingers worked at his t-shirt. She removed her lips from the spot only long enough to take his shirt off, displaying his beautiful body. No matter how many times she saw him shirtless, she still couldn't believe how hot he was. His abs, just begged to be touched. So touch them she did. She then ran her finger around his belly button.

He felt his dick twitch. She began to go lower and lower till she was right above the waistline of his shorts. He felt like he was going to cum right there.

"You like that?" Olivia asked seductively.

"God yes" he said closing his eyes and praying he could hold it together so he could at least get his shorts off.

Olivia knew he needed some relief so she unbuttoned his shorts and rid him of them and his boxers. She took in the sight of him and a low moan came from somewhere inside her. He was amazing, she thought to herself. Just looking at him made her wetter than she already was.

He leaned in and whispered to her "I think you're over dressed."

"Well, do something about it, then." she replied.

Not one to waste time, Elliot immediately grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He then went to work on the clasp of her bra, ridding her of that too. When that was done, He stared at her, as if he had never seen her naked before.

After a moment, he leaned in to kiss her again bringing her body flush with his. His chest met her hard nipples and he felt himself get harder, if that was possible.

Feeling his bare chest against hers, his chest on her nipples, she became wetter. She felt such an ache for him to be inside her, her head was spinning. She didn't even wait for him to take off her pants, she did it herself. She couldn't wait any longer.

Elliot moved his hands up and down the back of her thighs while kissing her, seeing her lips swell with pleasure. They moaned into each other's mouths, hands were flying everywhere.

"God, El" she panted.

"What, baby. Tell me what you want." He whispered back tangling his hands in her hair.

"You. I want you, all of you"

He grumbled something incoherent and lowered her onto the bed. Then he dragged his hand slowly up her leg to her thigh and around, cupping her perfect ass.

She threw her head back on the pillow grasping at the sheets and moaning for more.

He took his rock hard member and lined it up with her folds, slowly slipping it in.

Olivia let out the most intense cry of pleasure she had ever felt. She spread her legs as far as she could, so he could get further and further inside her. She wasn't sure if anyone had ever died of pure pleasure, but knew if it was possible she was going to at that moment.

He slid in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. He knew she wanted it harder and faster but wanted her to beg for it.

"Oh God, El please! Harder, baby!" she mumbled.

He began to pick up the pace as Olivia pulled his head down to kiss her.

She grazed her tongue over his lips and heard a hitch in his breath.

"So good…so beautiful" he moaned.

He finally found a rhythm that was giving them both the most pleasure and she met him thrust for thrust, splaying her hands on his chest and their eyes met. He leaned down to pepper her lips with kisses their tongues meeting every once in a while.

"Jesus, El. This is insane. You feel so fuckin good inside me. Fuck! I'm gonna cum," she screamed, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

"Don't close your eyes, Liv. Look at me, please," he said almost begging.

Their eyes met as she continued to ravish his chest with her hands. He felt her start to clench down and smiled.

She let out a huge scream as her toes curled and she felt her body shake in ecstasy.

The feeling of her cuming and looking into his eyes was Elliot's undoing. He spilled into her hard and fast, moaning her name as he gasped for air.

A moment later, he rolled off her panting, pulling her flush with the new position his body.

They just stared at each other.

"That was…." He began to say.

"Intense comes to mind," she said as she cupped his face and kissed him.

"Yeah, intense works," he responded. "I love you Liv. You know that right?" he asked.

"I do." She responded. "I love you too."

Suddenly, Olivia sat up, putting her hands in her face and shaking her head. Elliot immediately sat up as well and wrapped his arms around her. "Liv, honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing…really. I was just wondering how it's possible that we are being chased by the mafia and possibly some unknown asshole who wants me in jail and I'm happier than I've ever been," she explained.

Elliot smiled, "Happier than you've ever been? Like ever in your life or like recently?" he asked.

She playfully slapped his arm saying "Happier than I've ever been in my entire life."

"Nice" he said grinning. "Me too."

"I should be scared shitless, but when I'm with you I'm not and when we you know"

"Make love Liv. You can say it, or do you prefer fuck?" he asked.

"Shit you're infuriating sometimes Stabler! You know what I mean. I feel amazing, like nothing can hurt us. Nothing can touch as long as we are together."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Olivia" he said becoming serious. "Look, all joking aside, this is serious. These guys don't mess around, and from what Cragen has told me, I really believe the Fanelli brothers had nothing to do with taking the gun after you shot Porter. That means someone else is after you too Liv."

**A/N: Dun dun…..who else is after Liv? Who the hell is Isabella talking to and why are EO so awesome? Find out in the next chapter! Same bat time, same bat channel!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me happy!**

She slipped out of the bed wrapping herself in a sheet and paced around the room a bit, before looking at Elliot and asking "Who would want me in jail? No one knew I was even alive for the past three years and there's no way anyone could have known Porter would attack me and I'd shoot him!"

Elliot thought about her words for a moment. She was right. How the hell would someone know what was going to happen in that room so they could be there to take the gun? He supposed someone could have been spying on them and saw the opportunity when she shot him, but that seemed unlikely.

"Liv, you're right," he said. "Look at me. You need to remember if anything seemed off that night. Did it seem like Porter was egging you on, wanting you to come after him?"

"El, are you saying you think Dean set it up, so I would shoot him?"

"Liv, I don't know anything anymore. I'm just trying to make sense of all of this. Just think back." He begged her.

"El, that whole night was off. Dean had never acted like that before. I mean we were sleeping together for over a year."

She saw the defeated look in his eyes when she said that.. "El, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said. "You thought I abandoned you. Shit I got married. I have no right to judge the decisions you made. Just keep going."

"Okay, so that night, yeah he was egging me on I guess. He had come back from New York early and not told me. He made remarks about seeing us in the cave that day. He kept going on about me being his wife and having a right to be with me. Elliot, I know you've never liked him but that was not him that night. I mean as much as he said he was in love with me, he's not the kind of guy to rape a woman and there's no possible way he could have foreseen us struggling for the gun and it accidently going off. He didn't even know I had a gun." She explained starting to panic.

"Okay, Liv" he said grabbing her shoulders. "Calm down…calm down."

"Shit El, do you think he saw you give me the gun in the cave? He was watching us. Jesus Christ, did he want me to shoot him?"

"Liv, seriously sit down and calm down. We're getting somewhere now. If he did set you up, he obviously had a partner who took the gun. I really doubt his plan was to end up dead though."

"He's got a partner," Olivia said shaking.

"Yeah, he does," Elliot responded.

"Who, El? Who hates me that much they want me in jail?"

"I don't know baby, but I'm gonna find out. I promise you." He said giving her a kiss. "Let's get some sleep so we can get on the road first thing and figure all this out." He said motioning to the bed.

They got into bed pulling the covers over themselves and Elliot asked Olivia to turn around to face him, which she did. Now, he saw tears in her eyes. "Liv, honey it's gonna be okay. I promise, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you".

"I know," she said softly.

She kissed him, said goodnight and rolled over. He sighed at her pain.

Next to him, a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia woke to find herself alone in the bed and she began to panic. She then saw the door fly open and Elliot standing there with coffee in hand. She breathed a sigh of relief that did not go unnoticed by him, then rose from the bed and walked over to him, taking the coffee from his hand and thanking him.

"You thought I left didn't you?" he asked her.

Not able to look him in the eyes she lowered her head bobbing in up and down.

"Liv, look at me."

She hesitantly looked up, feeling ashamedguilty for even thinking he would leave her at this point. He'd put everything on the line for her. His career, his marriage. The guilt was overwhelming.

"El, I'm so sorry. I should have never thought you left. I know you wouldn't do that. I just woke up…and you were gone…and shit I'm just sorry for all of this."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She shivered at his touch. "It's okay," he whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her head. What'd ya say we get on the road and end this nightmare?"

"Okay, I'll be ready in ten," she said grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

She emerged from the bathroom right on shedule and told Elliot she was ready. He walked to the door and stepped outside waiting for her. She went to close the door behind her but took one last look in the room. Her thoughts wandered to the night before and what they had shared, what they had experienced. The way he made her feel. She prayed this nightmare would end quickly, and yet at the same time the thought scared her to death. The end of this could mean the end for her and Elliot and that made her stomach churn.

"Liv, come on" Elliot yelled almost at the car.\

His yell startled out of her thought and she took one last look before quickly shutting the door. Then she made her way to the car where Elliot was standing with the door open for her.

They were on their way. As they continued to drive, they bounced ideas off each other like they used to do. It felt like old times, although nothing was like it used to be. They were on the run. Olivia was being hunted by the mafia and an unknown subject, who seemed to really want to hurt her and she was essentially having an affair with Elliot. Nothing was the same, and yet it all seemed familiar in a way.

And then they fell silent. Hours passed without anyone speaking a word. Olivia just stared out the window trying to come with an idea about who Dean could have possibly been working with. She was coming up blank, she couldn't think of anyone who hated her enough to do this. She still had trouble even believing Dean would have anything to do with setting her up. She was so focused on her musings that she jumped when she heard Elliot's phone ring.

"Stabler," he said.

"Elliot. It's me."

"Hey, Cap, he responded.

"We're landing in about two hours. Where are you guys?" he asked.

"We are about an hour out of Miami. Meet us at the Grand Marquis there There is a reservation for you under the name Odafin Munch."

"Really? You couldn't come up with something a bit more believable?" Cragen laughed.

"I was on the spot. It was the best I could do," Elliot replied laughing himself.

"Okay, we'll see you two in a few hours."

Elliot hung up the phone and looked at Olivia. "We should be there in about an hour," he told her.

"I heard," she replied, then lapsed into silence again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Cragen, Munch and Fin made their way through the airport, Munch looked around taking in the sight of all the young women around them. He had a feeling he was going to love Miami. He peered over his glasses when someone in particular caught his eye. He slapped Fin on the arm and pointed him in the direction of the woman "Isn't that Stabler's wife?" he asked.

"Kathy?" Fin asked.

"No, the other wife, Isabella." Munch replied dryly.

Fin moved a bit closer to get a better look. "It does look like her. I can't really tell with the big sunglasses on. What the hell is she doing here? No way did Stabler call her. He's on the run with his girlfriend!"

"It's Liv, Fin. Not his girlfriend," Much replied.

"Yeah, it's Liv. Like I said…girlfriend," Fin shot back.

"Okay, you two, can we save this shit for later and get to the hotel please?" Cragen asked.

Munch and Fin both turned their attention back at the mysterious woman and wondered if it really was Isabella and if so what the hell she was doing in Miami.

About an hour later, the three men arrived at the hotel and made their way up the elevator to the 33rd floor. They stuck the key in the door opened it and sighed. There she was, standing before them. She was a sight for sore eyes. Fin immediately ran over to her, grabbing her and hugging her. "Liv, Jesus it's great to see you."

Olivia had tears in her eyes at the sight of her friends and former colleagues. "It's good to be seen, Fin," she said laughing.

"Good to see you, Liv. You look much better than I expected for a "crispy critter," Munch said sarcastically.

"Gee thanks, Munch. I think," she responded, giving him a hug.

Cragen then made her way over to her and she could see tears forming in his eyes. No words were spoken; he just hugged her and held on tight.

Elliot could see the joy on Olivia's face at finally coming face to face with her friends. 'This may be just what she needed,' he thought to himself.

While Cragen and Olivia were talking, Fin and Munch pulled Elliot to the side and told him about possibly seeing Isabella at the airport. Elliot looked confused. "What the hell would she be doing here?" He asked.

"No clue. We figured you might have called her." Fin replied.

"Oh yeah, Fin. I called my current wife to have her join me and my current...me and Liv, on a little adventure running from the mob." Elliot said sarcastically.

Holding his hands up in a defeated position, Find said, "Okay, okay it was a joke!"

"Seriously, Fin there is nothing funny about any of this. Sorry if I came off like an ass. I'm gonna call her, no way would she be down here, would she?"

Telling Olivia that he was going to get some air and let her and the others get reacquainted, Elliot took the elevator down to the lobby then went outside to the pool to make his phone call. He was looking around when something caught his eye, or someone. "Isabella?" he asked himself. He would know his wife anywhere, but what the hell was she doing there? He figured his eyes were playing tricks on him; she couldn't possibly be in Miami. But when, she then took off the sunglasses and hat she was wearing, no doubt was left in his mind. It was her. "What in the fuck is going on," he said to himself. He immediately dialed her number and watched as she answered her phone.

"Hello" she said in her usual chipper voice.

"Hey, Izzy. It's me." He replied.

"Elliot! Oh my God are you okay? Cragen said you were on some top secret undercover assignment I've been worried sick."

"I'm fine. I was able to make a phone call and wanted to see how you were and apologize for leaving so fast. I got the call from Cragen, you weren't home and we had to move, " he said lying through his teeth.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm married to a cop."

"Yeah, so how have you been? How's the island without me? Lonely?" he asked, giving her every opportunity to tell him she wasn't on the Island, but actually about 30 feet away from him at the moment.

"Everything is fine here. I'm actually sitting outside on the beach reading a book. It's very lonely without you though. I miss you terribly," she replied.

His face went red and his jaw clenched. She was lying to him. He wasn't exactly one to talk, given his current situation but the fact that she is in Miami is in no way a coincidence. "Who was this woman he married?" he wondered to himself.

"Listen, I gotta go Izzy. I'll try to call again soon."

"Okay, I'm so glad you called and I got to hear your voice. Take care and be safe, Elliot. I love you, ' She said.

"I can't hear you that well; I think we're breaking up. I'll call you soon, he lied. He couldn't say he loved her for many reasons. First and foremost, because he'd felt like a hypocrite because he was in love with Olivia and secondly, because she just lied to him. He had no idea why. He needed to find out, though.

He got back on his phone to make a call.

"Morales" the voice on the other end answered.

"Hey, it's Stabler."

"Hey, I heard what's going on. You guys okay? Is it true Liv's alive?" he began.

"Yes, she is. She's fine. Listen, I can't go into everything right now but I need a really big favor. You can't ask me any questions though. I trust you Morales. I need this to be kept quiet. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, yeah no problem. Tell me what you need." Morales responded.

"I need you to run a background check on someone. I mean the most thorough background check you've ever done. You might also want to hack her computer."

"Her?" Morales asked confused.

"Yeah her."

"Okay, whose your perp?"

"It's my wife, Isabella." Elliot said with a pang of guilt in his voice.

"Is that a joke?" Morales asked.

"I wish I was. Her full name is Isabella McClusky Stabler. I really appreciate this Reuben. Call me directly at this number. Don't talk to Cragen, Munch or Fin about this."

"Okay. I'll see what I can find and get back in touch with you," Morales said as he hung up the phone.

Elliot ran his hand over his unshaved face and sighed, hoping Morales wouldn't come up with anything bad on his wife, although he knew that the tech would, given the fact that Isabella was in Miami and had lied to him about it.

After a few minutes, Elliot went back upstairs and found Liv with Munch, Fin and Cragen laughing and talking about old times. He hadn't seen her smile that much in days and a smile formed on his face. He loved to see her happy. Unfortunately, he knew that happiness was going to be short-lived if his hunch about his wife was correct.

Hours passed and before long they were all sitting around reminiscing, including Elliot. When it approached dinner time, they decided to go down to the hotel restaurant and talk strategy. As they were leaving the room, Elliot's phone rang. He motioned for the others to go ahead, saying he would meet them down there.

"Stabler," he answered.

"Hey, Elliot. It's Morales"

"That was fast, you got something?"

"Yeah, I figured you would want to read what I found for yourself. I sent a fax to the hotel manager. It should be there now."

"It's that bad, huh?" Elliot questioned.

"It's that bad," Morales responded.

"Okay, thanks man. I owe you," he said hanging up the phone.

Elliot hurried down to the lobby, hoping he wouldn't run into the others before getting there. He found the hotel manager and explained there should be a fax for him. The manager went into his office and found it, coming back out and handed it to him.

Elliot began to read it. His face turning red and then pale as a ghost when he got to the end.

"What the fuck? How is this possible?" he said to himself.

**A/N: Ohhhh what's the fax say? Review here or on twitter Qgirl25**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks so much to my beta Corimariee who works like a fiend when I go into a writing frenzy! Love you girl!**

Elliot ran his hand down his unshaven face and sighed. He must have reread the fax at least ten times, making sure he understood exactly what it said. He was confused, perplexed, hurt and angry all at once. He'd never known he could feel so many different emotions at one time. Despite his feelings, though, he realized, that the pieces were finally starting to fit together. Things that had made no sense before were now falling into place. And with this knowledge came the reality that this whole ordeal could only end one way, badly. He folded up the fax and put it in his pocket. He wasn't sure how to tell the others what he had just learned, especially Olivia.

Moments later, he entered the hotel restaurant where he saw everyone sitting around and laughing, continuing to talk about old times just as they had been when he'd gone to make his call. He smiled again at how at ease and happy Olivia seemed. He didn't think she'd truly been this happy in over three years. How could he tell her what he just learned?

Fin spotted him then and called him over and he sighed and made his way to the table. "What ya havin man?" Fin asked when he was seated.

"Coffee, just coffee is good thanks," said Elliot.

"El, you okay?" Olivia questioned. She always knew when something was bothering him, and she could feel that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders at that moment.

"I'm fine…Liv…it's fine. Nothing to worry about," he stammered.

"Okay, well we were just finalizing the plan we came up with," Cragen interjected.

"Plan? We have a plan?" Elliot inquired.

"Yeah I have a contact down here. He got us a meeting with the Fanelli Brothers. Liv and I are gonna pose as a couple looking for a girl. When the exchange goes down, the FEDS swoop in and do their thing," Fin stated.

"What? Liv can't do that! Jesus Fin, what the hell are you thinking? They are looking for her in connection with Porter's death!" Elliot yelled, standing up.

"El?" Liv questioned, as she put her hand on his arm. "What's gotten into you? We need a woman and I'm looking like the only one for the job. I'll be in disguise. No one will know it's me."

He looked at Olivia with fear in his eyes. "These men want you dead Liv. You do understand that, right?" he asked.

"El, it's gonna be fine. Fin's got my back," she said.

Shaking his head, he said, "No way! If you are doing this, I'm going in there with you. I lost you once; I'm not losing you again. No offense, Fin. I just don't trust anyone to have her back but me."

Fin raised his arms up in defeat. "I get it man. Understood. You take my place and we will back you guys up."

"Okay, so when is this great plan going down?" Elliot asked.

"Bout two hours," Fin replied. "We need to get moving, get Liv changed and coordinate with the Feds. They think we're using a female cop we bought with us from New York. They have no idea it's Liv, so don't worry."

"Yeah, right," Elliot mumbled under his breath.

"Not to be the negative nelly in the bunch," Munch began, "But this plan takes care of the Fanellis. El's right, what about Liv and her involvement in Porter's shooting?"

"I have some theories on that. But Fin has the right idea, let's get this over with first and then talk about that, huh?" Elliot replied.

"Okay, Munch and Fin, you take Liv to the hotel salon and have them do whatever they need to do to make her look like anyone but herself. I'm gonna go back upstairs with Elliot and go over the plan again. Come meet us up there. Don't be more than an hour. We want this to go down like clockwork," Cragen said.

Everyone got up from the table to go their separate ways. As they did Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance and swiped their hands over one other's, hoping the others wouldn't see. Then Elliot watched her walk away sighing at the thought of what was to come.

Elliot and Cragen made their way back up to the room to go over the plan. "Elliot, you okay?" Cragen asked concerned.

"No, Cap I'm not okay. I haven't told anyone this yet. I don't even know how to tell you," Elliot began.

"Okay, relax. Just start at the beginning," said Cragen.

Taking in a long hard breath and then letting it out, Elliot began to explain by recounting how Munch and Fin had thought they saw Isabella at the airport. He then told the captain that he himself had actually seen her down by the pool, while calling her on the phone and that she'd flat out lied to him, saying she was still on Long Beach Island, which made him suspicious. He went on to tell Cragen, how he'd called Morales and had him run a background check on his own wife. Cragen stopped him there.

"Elliot, did the check turn up something bad?" Cragen questioned.

"Oh you have no idea, Cap…..no idea," Elliot said sighing. "I don't even think I can say it out loud right now," he said removing the fax from his pocket. "Here, this explains it all," he said handing the paper to Cragen.

Elliot sat down on the bed while Cragen looked over the fax. He swore he heard the man gasp when he was done reading.

"Are you you sure this is all true?" he questioned.

"Sadly, yes," Elliot responded.

"What the hell, Elliot? Did you know about this?" Cragen asked.

Elliot stood up and his face grew red. "Are you fuckin serious right now? You think I had any clue about this? Of course I didn't. You think I would have married her if I had?" he replied angrily.

"Okay, okay...I know…I'm sorry Elliot. I know you wouldn't have known this information and not shared it. I'm just a little shocked," replied Cragen.

"You? Shit! I married her. I've slept with her. I loved her. This whole time, I have felt such guilt over my feelings for Olivia and all the while this thing with Isabella has been nothing but a damn lie. My entire marriage has been a fuckin scam. I was played. I was a wreck when I thought Liv died and Isabella used that. I let her in. I trust her and she screwed me!" he yelled.

"I know, son. I'm sorry. This does explain a lot though," Cragen replied.

"Oh yeah, it explains it all. I just don't know how the hell to tell Liv about this," he said.

"Why don't we get through today, get these scumbags in jail and then worry about the rest of it, okay?" Cragen asked.

Sighing, Elliot said, "Yeah…yeah, you're right, let's gets these guys today and then I'll tell Liv."

He took the fax from Cragen, folded it up and slipped it back into his pocket. Unbeknownst to him though, it didn't make it to his pocket and fell on the floor. He didn't see it because at that same time, Fin, Much and Olivia arrived back at the room. Elliot took one look at Olivia at felt his dick twitch. "Damn she looks hot," he thought to himself.

"Okay, guys what'd ya think? You would never know it's her right?" Fin asked.

"Wow!" was all Elliot could manage.

Olivia's hair was bleach blonde and they had her in a skin tight outfit with high heels that made her legs go on forever but weren't slutty looking. In fact, she looked very professional. And surprisingly, only a bit of makeup had been applied, yet it was enough to make her unrecognizable to anyone who didn't really know her well, especially the Fanelli brothers who had only seen pictures of her and never met with her face to face.

Moments later, Fin, Munch and Cragen huddled around each other going over last minute plans, while Elliot pulled Olivia out into the hallway. He slammed her up against the wall and crashed his lips on hers as he ran his hand up and down her exposed leg, causing her to moan from somewhere deep inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his short hair while he continued his assault on her lips and neck. After a long minute though, she moaned, "Jesus, El. You need to stop,".

"Can't stop. You look sexy as sin! Shit I want you so bad right now," he whispered into her ear.

"Fuck, Elliot! Someone is gonna see us out here," she grunted.

"Don't care," he replied.

"El, shit…..you're gonna be the….okay….we need to stop," she said with conviction in her voice and lust in her eyes.

"You know, Liv you might just manage to kill me someday," he replied laughing as he pulled away.

"Back at ya Stabler," she countered.

"Come on let's get this done and get these bastards in jail," Elliot said taking her hand and leading her back into the room.

"And where were you two?" Munch asked dryly.

"Umm…we were outside going over our part of the plan," Elliot said stammering a bit and fiddling with his pants.

"Uhhh huh," was all Munch could come up with.

"Okay, let's move it. You guys ready? You know they're gonna frisk you guys so no weapons, but we've got you wired up so that if any heavy starts to go down, we'll be in there. We've got your backs," said Fin.

Olivia and Elliot nodded, knowing they could trust the three men they've known for years. Olivia put on her sunglasses, now completely unrecognizably to anyone and grabbed Elliot's hand.

He could feel her hand shaking a bit and looked at her, watching as she lowered her sunglasses. "You ready for this, baby?" he asked her.

"I'm ready," she said confidently. "I just want me life back and this is the first step. After this shit is over, we can concentrate on figuring out who wants to frame me for Dean's death."

Elliot sighed, "Yeah…it's all gonna be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you Liv. I promise you that," he said as he kissed her hand and led her out of the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three hours later, they all entered the hotel lobby smiling and laughing. The sting had gone off without a hitch. The Fannellis were behind bars and the Feds were none the wiser that Olivia was right under their nose the entire time.

"Okay, one problem solved. Who wants a drink?" Fin asked.

The all said, at the same time, "Me!"

"Guys, I'm gonna go up to the room and get out of this stuff. I'll meet you back down here in a bit," Olivia said.

Elliot leaned over and whispered to her, "Do you really have to get rid of the outfit?"

"Maybe I'll put it back on for you later," she said coyly.

"Mmmmm," he groaned.

"Damn!" he thought to himself as he watched her walk away to the elevators.

Olivia arrived on the 33rd floor and entered the room. She immediately kicked off the high heels that were making her feet ache, then tossed off the bleach blonde wig and just threw herself on the bed, smiling as she did so.. She knew that half this battle she was fighting was over and that it was now only a matter of time until she had her life back. She just wasn't sure what exactly that meant. Her life at SVU back? The life she seemed to be building with Elliot? She wasn't sure of anything, except the fact that she wanted to go home. She wanted to be Olivia Benson again.

She rose from the bed, deciding to shower to get the feeling of her latest undercover stint off of her before rejoining the guys downstairs. When she finished in the bathroom, she walked out wrapped in nothing but a towel and leaned down to get fresh clothes out of her suitcase. As she did she noticed a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. She unfolded and began to read it, her eyes welling with tears the more she read. She felt unsteady on her feet and sat on the bed. When she got to the end of the fax, she crumpled it up and threw it across the room, hitting Elliot as he walked through the door.

"Hey! Watch it!" he said playfully. When he saw the look in her eyes and the paper on the floor though, his heart sank. He picked it up to be sure it was what he thought it was and his suspicions were confirmed as he un-crumpled the fax.

He moved quickly over to Olivia who was on the bed with her face in her hands sobbing. "Liv, honey, look at me," he begged.

She looked up at him. She loved his eyes. They never lied to her. She always saw the truth in them. "How long have you known?" she questioned.

"A few hours. Morales sent me the fax this morning," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" her voice stoic.

"Liv, I was gonna tell you. I was waiting till the sting today was over so we could put that behind us. I swear to God," he explained.

She believed him. He'd never lied to her before and had no reason to do it now. "Is this all true?" she questioned.

"Afraid so," he replied.

"Jesus, Elliot! Do you know what this means? Do you understand that the last three years I spent in witness protection were for nothing? I lost everything. My job, my friends, you! I lost you Elliot!" she yelled.

"I know, baby…I know and I swear to you, I'm gonna make this right. I don't know how yet, but I will. You gotta trust me," he begged.

"I do trust you, El. I always have. I trust you with my life, my heart, everything but I don't know how anything will ever be right again after this," she wept.

"Cause we will make it right, Liv. Come on, together we can do anything right?"

"Yeah, together we are pretty unstoppable, El, but how do I get past this? How do you get past the fact that your wife is Dean Porter's sister?" she asked.

**A/N: ? Review perhaps?**

**You thought I wasn't gonna tell ya in this chap didn't ya? Admit it! Oh I love keeping you guys on the edge of your seats! Thanks for all the support! Review here or on twitter! Qgirl25**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks soooo much for the awesome reviews….So glad I surprised the hell out of all of ya….another twist coming soon! **

Olivia, still clad in only a towel, walked around the hotel room mumbling four-letter words aimed at Dean Porter and Isabella as Elliot tried to calm her down, to no avail. She was livid.

"El, do you know what this means?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do Liv. I haven't put it all together concretely yet but it's pretty evident that my loving wife was in your house the night you shot Porter and that she was the one who took the gun," he said dryly.

"Jesus Christ!" she spat. "What the hell did I ever do to her? I never even met her before that day on the beach." She gasped. "That day on the beach, holy shit, that day on the beach she knew who I was. She knew who Dean was. Her fuckin brother!"

"Liv…you need to calm down," Elliot begged.

"Oh no, I don't think I'll be calming down any time soon, El."

Elliot moved toward Olivia, ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her flush against his body as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tight. "It's gonna be okay. I'll make this right, Liv. I swear I will," he whispered in her ear.

"This is not your fault El. None of it is. It's Dean and Isabella's. They did this," she whispered back.

He kissed her forehead and pulled away. The guilt he was feeling was overwhelming. He felt that somehow he should have known who is wife really was. If he had, maybe none of this would have happened.

Interrupting his thoughts, Olivia asked "Do we know if Dean or Isabella had any connection to the Fanelli Brothers?"

"I have Morales digging deeper Liv," he responded.

Olivia buried her face in her hands and sighed. "Christ, if there's a connection between them then this whole witness protection thing could have been a set up. My life may never have been threatened or in danger before this."

"Liv, tell me everything again. I know we went through the night you shot Porter, but tell me more about the case that landed you guys in the WPP. Did you ever meet with anyone?"

Shaking her head Olivia began to tell Elliot everything she could remember. Thinking back on the situation, she was beginning to realize how unprofessional everything was handled and how clearly it had been an obvious set up. She went on to explain to Elliot that Dean was her case agent so she never had contact with anyone else from the Feds office. She told him how Dean left Long Beach Island many times to meet with his "supposed" contact in New York City a few times a month. She now felt like an idiot. She could see now that Dean had concocted the entire threat against them as a way to get her into witness protection, as a way to get her away from Elliot and all to himself. She knew they'd been legitimately investigating the Fanelli Brothers, at the time, but was starting to believe there had never been a threat to her life. She then realized how sick Dean had to be to set up an explosion, make everyone think she was dead and put her in witness protection for the last three years.

"Elliot," she said softly. "Why did he do this to me? He stole the last three years of my life. He so desperately wanted me all to himself he let you all think I was dead and has been living a fake life with me in Jersey? Who does that?"

"I don't know Liv….I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry I believed all the lies. I should have known somehow that you were….that you were out there. For so many months afterward, it was like I could still feel you. Everyone thought I was nuts and I started to question my own sanity, so I let it go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that feeling go," he said now clinging to her, practically begging for forgiveness.

"El, stop please. This is not your fault. I told you that. I know if you had even the smallest hint I was still alive, you would have never stopped looking for me, she said stroking his hair.

He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "There's more Liv."

"MORE?" she yelled. "How could there be more? This isn't enough? Shit!" She took a calming breath, "Okay, what is it?"

"She's here, Liv," he said softly.

"Who's here?" she questioned.

"Isabella…she's here…in Miami. Somehow she figured out where we were going and followed us here."

"Jesus Christ! Are you sure?"

"I saw her Liv. I saw her down at the pool. I called her and she lied to me as I was seeing her on the phone, she told me she was still on the island."

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know. I didn't tell her I knew she was here. And now, I'm trying to figure out how to play this. She has that gun, Liv. We need it back," he explained.

Becoming enraged all over again, Olivia began pacing. "She's here. She's here," she kept repeating. "Well I've been around the block enough to know what she wants. She doesn't want me in jail for Dean's death, El. She wants me dead. She sees me as the person standing in her way of being with you. Dean told me the night I shot him that he saw us in the cave together. There's no doubt he told Isabella. She knows you told me you love me. There's nothing nastier than a woman scorned El. That's what your wife is right now, and she's out for blood. My blood."

"I'm not gonna let her hurt you. You know that right?" he asked.

"Oh I'm not gonna let her hurt me anymore either, trust me on that. I've been living a life I hate for three years because of her and her psychopath brother. They are not taking anything else from me, not my freedom, not my life and especially not you!" Olivia said emphatically.

Elliot smiled when he realized he was looking at Olivia Benson. The real Olivia Benson. The Olivia he knew and loved for years. She was back and she was pissed and dammit if it didn't turn him on.

He approached, with his hands up, pretending to be afraid of her rant, but his smile giving his true feelings away. Unfortunately, she wasn't amused.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, her tone less than friendly.

"You, baby. I'm smiling at you," he said as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are so hot when you are pissed off," he whispered in a low husky voice.

She moaned and dropped her head to his shoulder. "Are you trying to distract me Detective Stabler?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," he said kissing all the way down her neck and back up to her lips. "Is it working?" he asked.

"Yes," she moaned. "Shit yes, it's working."

"I want you out of that towel," he hissed.

"Your wish is my command," she replied as she opened up the towel exposing herself to him.

"Fuck!" he spat as he began to unbutton his shirt, while she worked on his pants. She quickly rid him of them, as he took off his shirt. She admired his body with her hands and her eye, something that she knew always gave his ego such a boost. She then quickly removed his boxer shorts and her eyes went right to his building erection.

"You're beautiful Olivia," he said to her laying her down on the bed.

"God, Elliot. I want you," she moaned.

"You have me, Liv. All of me, always," he said as he slipped his rock hard member into her. She gasped and let out a cry. He then looked her in the eyes as he pumped in and out of her. She threw her head back on the pillow unable to keep her eyes open. "Look at me Liv, please," he begged.

"Can't….can't keep eyes open…feels too…..it's too good El. You're too good," she managed to get out.

Smiling at the effect he had on her, he begged her again, "Liv, I just wanna look at you, please baby," he pleaded.

She lifted her head off the pillow and looked into those blue eyes. Those eyes, she thought to herself. They were her safe place. If anything ever felt out of control or wrong, all she needed to do was look in Elliot's eyes and she knew it would be okay.

He continued to pound into her sending her to places she's never been. Soon they found a rhythm, still staring into each other's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly and gently, sending her over the edge. Her toes began to curl and she cried out. "Shit Elliot! So good. You are so good! I love you. I love you so much."

Her words were his undoing; he pushed into her a few more times and then spilled into her with abandon. It never ceased to amaze him that no matter how many times he was with her, every time felt like the first time.

"I love you, baby," he whispered. "I love you more than I can ever say."

He rolled off of her and she felt a loss as he exited her but then sighed in contentment as he pulled her close to him. They just laid there for a moment, basking in the glory of each other, knowing that if they got up they would have to go back to the reality that has now become their life.

"I wanna stay here forever, just like this," she said sitting up.

"I know, Liv but we need to deal with this. We'll make this right and then I will spend every night for the rest of my life making crazy love to you and driving you insane."

Laughing, she playfully slapped him and said, "Deal" as she got off the bed to get dressed.

Moments later, there was a knock at the door. Olivia went to answer it after making sure Elliot was decent. Munch, Fin and Cragen walked in. "We were getting worried about you guys," Cragen said.

"Yeah, what happened to you two?" Fin asked.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and broke out laughing. They couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Munch asked.

"Nothing….nothing….inside joke," Olivia replied, sobering, "

Okay, so what's the plan guys?"

"I'm assuming you told her," Cragen asked, looking at Elliot.

"She knows," he replied.

"Well I filled Munch and Fin in on the latest, so the plan is to figure out where we go from here. We need that gun back to clear Liv," Cragen stated.

"I could just confront Isabella with the truth," Elliot said.

"El, no. We don't know if she's dangerous,"Olivia cautioned

"She doesn't want to hurt me Liv, she wants to hurt you to get to me."

"Elliot! Obviously I need to school you in the woman scorned department," Oliva said, somewhat shocked at his underassessment of the situation. "Ever hear the saying , "If I can't have you no one can?" I think Isabella is at that point right now. In my opinion, she would hurt you in a heartbeat if it meant tearing us apart."

"Ummm excuse me?" Munch chimed in. "Something you two wanna share with the group?" he said dryly.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, knowing that full disclosure was necessary with everyone if they were going to get to the bottom of this and save Liv.

"Olivia and I are together," Elliot blurted out, watching Liv turn a lovely shade of red. "We've been together since that day I saw her on the beach."

Turning to Munch, Fin said, "You owe me twenty bucks."

"You two were betting on us? Really?" Olivia asked shaking her head and laughing.

"Well I doubt this comes to any great shock to anyone here, so let's move on," Cragen said, trying to get the group back on task.

"My idea of moving on is for you guys to all go back down to the bar so I can shower again and pull myself together," Olivia interjected.

"Okay, we can take a hint, let's go. We'll meet you down there Liv. Lock the door behind us!" Fin yelled on the way out with Cragen and Munch behind him.

Elliot stayed behind and made his way over to her. "You okay, baby?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah…yeah I'm okay," she responded closing her eyes and taking in the contact from Elliot.

After a minute, he removed his hands from her hair, "Okay, I'll see you downstairs," he said kissing her hard and passionately. "Unless you want me to stay?" He raised his eyebrows.

"GO! Go or I'll never get ready," she said playfully slapping him on the shoulder as she pushed him out the door.

"I love you," he yelled as he turned around before she shut the door.

"Love you too!" she shouted back through the hotel hallway.

She turned around laughing and walked back into the room closing the door. But before she could make her way into the bathroom, she felt something poking her in the back.

She was able to turn around long enough to see it was Isabella before the other only forced her to turn around again with the pressure of the weapon against her spine.

"Hello, Detective Benson. Nice to see you again," The other woman said sarcastically, laughing a bit to herself

Olivia used Isabella's false sense of security to her advantge ,feeling when the con artist ever so slightly lessened the pressure of the gun and using that second to turn herself around to confront her assailant. "You bitch!" Olivia seethed as she made a move to restrain Isabella

The other woman quickly pointed her gun right at Olivia's head, causing the detective to instinctively put her hands up in a defensive position.

The next second, there was a knock at the door. As Isabella went to open it, keeping the gun trained on her hostage the whole time, Olivia prayed their visitor wasn't Elliot and yet wished to God it was him at the same time.

"Hello Olivia," said the man walking into the room. "It's good to see you again."

"You?" Olivia said stunned.

**A/N: Who is it? AHHHHHH? Will Elliot be in time to save her? Stay tuned!**

**Review here or on twitter Qgirl25**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews! I'm glad everyone is loving this story! I am humbled. Thank you.**

Olivia woke up feeling groggy. Her head was pounding as she looked around trying to figure out where she was. As she became more aware of her surroundings and realized she was in a unfamiliar setting , she began to panic. Before she had time to fully process the situation, however, she looked up and saw Isabella and she began to remember everything.

Isabella came into the room quickly, pulling a gun on her and covering her mouth with a cloth soaked in something. Chloroform, she figured.

The next thing she knew, a voice was saying, "Wake up sleepy head." Looking up, she saw that Isabella was once again standing over her. She tried to move but now realized something that she hadn't before, her hands were cuffed behind her back.

"You bitch!" Olivia spat.

"Oh now that's not very nice. We need to be nice to each other. We might be here a while before my husband rides in on his white horse to save his damsel in distress," Isabella said sarcastically.

Looking around, Olivia said, "Where's the other guy?"

"What other guy?" Isabella asked.

"The other guy that was in the hotel room with you! Where is he? Who was he?" Olivia demanded.

"Olivia, you need to relax. It's just you and me, the way it's been from the moment I stepped in that hotel room," Isabella explained.

Olivia realized she must have been so overwhelmed by the situation, she hallucinated, seeing someone else in the hotel room, or maybe it was right before she lost consciousness from the chloroform. Either way, all she knew right now was it was her and Elliot's psycho wife, together in a room, alone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cragen, Munch, Fin and Elliot were still downstairs in the bar. Elliot kept looking at his watch wondering what was taking Olivia so long, he was starting to get a feeling something wasn't right. He told the others of his feeling and they all decided to go upstairs and check on Olivia.

On the way up to their room, Elliot called her phone multiple times, but it continued to go straight to voice mail. This only strengthened the sense throughout his body that something was wrong.

When they arrived at the door, Elliot drew his gun and put his key in the lock. When the door opened, he walked into the room, calling out Olivia's name but got no answer. Even more concerned now, he checked the bathroom, the shower was bone dry. She hadn't even taken a shower.

Elliot began to panic. He looked around the room. There were no signs of a struggle but where was she? She wouldn't just up and leave and not tell him.

Elliot's phone suddenly rang., and as it did He got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The only people that knew his number were standing in the room with him, that is, except for Olivia. It had to be her.

"Liv?" he answered anxiously.

"Guess again," the voice on the other end of the phone said.

He covered the receiver of the phone with his hand and mouthed the words shit.

"Where is she Izzy?" he asked not even trying to cover for the fact that he had assumed she was Olivia.

"No, loving hello for your wife Elliot?" she said sarcastically.

"You are not my wife," he stated matter of factly.

"Now, now Elliot. That is no way to talk to me, especially since I have your precious Olivia right here with me," she said tauntingly.

"If you hurt her, I swear to God,"

She immediately cut off his words. "You'll what Elliot? What will you do if I hurt her?"

"Izzy, just let her go. You're obviously pissed off at me, so let's leave Olivia out of it," he was practically begging now, his intial anger and bravado having slipped away as his worry for Olivia increased.

"I don't think so Elliot. This bitch is the cause of all that's gone wrong in my life for three years," she said.

"Lemme talk to her, now!" Elliot demanded, his strength and anger returning at her words.

"Sure, all you had to do was ask, El," Isabella responded.

"El?" he heard from the other end of the phone.

"Liv Jesus are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine…I'm on a b….," she tried to say but Isabella grabbed the phone from her before she could finish.

"Liv? LIV!" Elliot yelled into the phone.

"Liv, had to go," Isabella said.

"What do you want Izzy?" Elliot asked his face turning red.

"Hmmm I'm not entirely sure yet. I'll get back to you on that. Bye love," she said as she hung up the phone.

Elliot sighed, running his hand down his face. "Obviously you guys figured out that my psycho wife has Olivia," he said looking at the others.

Visibly shaken, he then threw the phone on the bed and paced back and forth.

"Elliot!" Cragen yelled. "Elliot! You need to focus. Tell me what she said. I know Olivia, she would have tried to give you a hint as to where she is. Think!" he was now screaming at him.

"She said she was fine. That's it," Elliot said. "Wait, wait….she said she was on a…..a b…was all she was able to get out before Isabella took the phone from her."

"What the hell is a B?" Munch asked.

They all looked at him and nothing needed to be said, but Elliot decided to forge ahead with his words anyway. "Obviously she didn't get to finish you idiot!" Elliot stopped then, and embarrassed, and after a moment of uneasy silence, said,

"John, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I'm just….I just need her to be okay," Elliot said.

Putting his hand on Elliot's shoulder, Munch reassured his friend, "It's fine. I understand."

"Elliot, you need to think. Did you hear anything in the background that would give us a clue as where she is?" Cragen asked.

"SHIT! Yes, I heard water," Elliot exclaimed after a moment. "I heard boats. Boat…she's on a boat…that's what she was trying to say."

"Oh great, we're in fuckin Miami, do you know how many marina's are down here?" Fin complained..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia gave Isabella a look of disgust, wanting to lunge at the woman. However, the handcuffs behind her back were keeping her from being able to do anything to help herself at the moment.

"Nice try Olivia. Did you really think I'd let you tell Elliot where we are?" she asked.

"Had to do something" Olivia retorted.

"You know Olivia, you have been a thorn in my side since the day I met Elliot. I mean he thought you were dead and I couldn't let on that I knew you weren't but that wasn't the problem. The issue was that there was always something distant in his eyes, like he was thinking about the past. He could never quite move on. Fortunately, after I kill you, he'll have no choice,"

Olivia's heart sank. She didn't want to show this woman any weakness or let her know in any way that she was scared, but she was. She knew Isabella had no reason to keep her alive. In her eyes, she was what was standing between her and Elliot.

Scrambling for time, knowing Elliot would be looking for her, Olivia decided to engage the woman. "You know Isabella, if you kill me, Elliot will never forgive you. He'll send you to prison for the rest of your life."

Waving the gun around like a maniac, Isabella replied, "He would never send me to jail. He's my husband. He loves me."

Seeing that reason with his captor wasn't going to have any effect, Olivia didn't try to hold back a little chuckle at the other woman's words. She knew it was only going to set Isabella off, but she couldn't help it. "Loves you? Seriously? He doesn't love you, not anymore at least."

"Shut the hell up!" Isabella screamed.

It was then that Olivia decided if she was going to die at the hands of this woman, she was going down fighting, at least with her words. No way was she going to let this woman kill her without letting her know exactly how Elliot felt about both of them.

Unfortunately, the other woman seemed to have the same idea.

"Did you enjoy letting my husband fuck you?" Isabella asked.

"Elliot never fucked me," Olivia replied.

"Oh like hell he didn't. You're gonna sit there and deny you've been with him?" she asked growing increasingly impatient.

"Oh no, I'm not going to deny we've been together. However, you said he fucked me. He never did that. He made love to me, many times . As a matter of fact, we had just made love about an hour or so before you showed up. It was amazing." Olivia said, taunting the woman.

"You want me to kill you, don't you?" Isabella asked quite seriously.

"No, actually I don't, but I figure you're probably going to and I don't want you to kill me without knowing all the facts," Olivia replied.

"The fact is, Elliot is my husband not yours. You need to deal with that and accept it," Isabella said poking the gun into Olivia's side.

" Right, and Dean is his brother-in-law. Gotta say, neither of us saw that coming. So what, you two set this whole thing up from the start?" Olivia asked.

Laughing, Isabella said, "Pretty brilliant huh?"

"Yeah, I mean for Dean to get the girl he had to fake a death threat, fake my death and stash me in witness protection for the last three years. Fucking brilliant," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"The plan WAS brilliant! It worked for three years didn't it? Until Elliot decided we just had to spend the summer on Long Beach Island. Dean was supposed to get you the hell out of there before we arrived though. You were never supposed to see him." Isabella explained.

"Guess it was fate then," Olivia said.

"Fate? Are you serious? It was bad luck," Isabella replied.

"You call it bad luck, I call it fate. Elliot and I were always meant to be together. We were separated for three years, but as soon as we saw each other on the beach, all the feelings came back and for once, we didn't even try to fight them. Although, he did feel guilty about forsaking you, but luckily you've proved to him what a psycho bitch you are and all the guilt is gone." Olivia said smirking.

Isabella cocked the gun then, pointing it right at Olivia's head. Olivia closed her eyes waiting for the shot to ring out, but it never did. Suddenly, they heard a phone ringing and Isabella pulled back, causing Olivia to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hello," she said into the phone. "Yeah, shit…fine..okay okay I hear you… I won't kill her…YET!….yeah I'll see you soon," she said hanging up.

Olivia felt a calm rush over her. She knew that phone call was about her and realized that someone else was pulling Isabella's strings, someone who wanted her alive. But who? At this point, she didn't care. She saw this as an opportunity to mess with Isabella's head a bit more, try to get out of the handcuffs and to give Elliot a chance to find her.

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia requested.

Shrugging her shoulders, Isabella said, "Why not."

"The gun…do you have the gun?" Olivia asked.

"Oh the gun. You mean the gun you used to kill my brother in cold blood? That gun?" Isabella responded.

"He tried to rape me! I didn't shoot him in cold blood! We struggled for the gun and it went off. But I think you already know that, since you were there that night!" Olivia yelled.

"Hmmm, that's not really how I remember it, Olivia and if I have to testify I will remember it the way it best suits me," Isabella said laughing.

"Elliot will never let that happen," Olivia said calmly.

"Oh dear, Olivia. You give my husband way too much credit. He'll understand why I'm doing what I'm doing and if he doesn't, well I always have a Plan B, in which Elliot will suffer immensely for what he's done to me," she explained.

Suddenly, it all became clear to Olivia. Isabella's entire plan. Why hadn't she seen it from the start? Shit, she needed to warn Elliot.

But before she could think anymore about how to do that, Isabella approached her, yanking her out of the chair she had been sitting in since she came to. The other woman then turned her around and un-cuffed her. Olivia held her wrists in pain, confused as to why she was un-cuffed Through the confusion though, she realized that if she was going to get out of this she would have to move quickly.

She leaned over holding her wrists, pretending to be in immeasurable pain. When Isabella approached her, she kneed her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground and sending the gun flying. Olivia wanted to go for the gun, but saw the dock and knew it was her best chance to try to get to a phone and call Elliot. She left Isabella on the ground, not bothering to take the gun and began to run as fast as she could down the dock.

A few feet down the dock, she realized that there was a figure running from the opposite direction, toward her. For a moment, she panicked, thinking someone else was coming after her, but as the form drew closer, she realized the person was familiar. Achingly so

Elliot was running toward her.

She ran faster and when she caught up to him, she jumped into his arms.

"God Liv, are you okay?" he asked checking her over.

"I'm fine. We need to go now!" she yelled, grabbing his hand, before beginning to run down the dock.

They hadn't quite make it to the end of the dock when they saw the barrel of a gun staring them in the face. They backed up, pulling apart their hands and raising them separately in shock and surrender.

"You?" Elliot asked their new assailant

"Dean?" Olivia whispered.

**A/N: SOB is alive! What's he got planned for our dynamic duo? Can Elliot save them****? Can anyone save them? Stay tuned…Same bat time, same bat channel…..**

**Leave a review perhaps? Or on twitter Qgirl25**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys….**

Elliot and Olivia just stood on the dock looking stunned at the gun pointed at them. On the other end of the gun was Dean Porter. A very alive Dean Porter.

"You're alive?" Olivia asked, still shocked at the fact she was staring at the man she thought she had killed.

"Yes Olivia I'm alive, despite your best efforts to kill me," Dean said dryly.

"That was a fucking accident and you know it!" she yelled.

Sticking the gun in her side he said, "Shut up before you draw attention to us. Both of you walk! Back to the boat.

Looking at each other with confusion, Elliot and Olivia did as Dean commanded. They knew with a gun on them, there was no way they were both going to be able to make a run for it, especially as they saw Isabella running down the dock toward them with her own gun. Elliot's stomach sank. He dreaded the conversation he knew he would have to have with his wife.

"Hello honey," Isabella said to Elliot trying to kiss him.

He immediately dodged her attempt at affection, looking at her like she had lost her mind. "Don't touch me! Ever!" he said to her.

"Now, now honey is that anyway to talk to your wife?" Isabella asked.

"You're not my wife. You never were as I told you not five minutes ago," he stated matter of factly.

As they reached the boat, Isabella ordered Dean to tie them both up. He set up two chairs back to back and made them sit down then he tied their hands together with their backs to each other.

Walking over to Olivia, Dean leaned in and whispered, "Did you miss me honey?" She replied by spitting in his face and although Elliot couldn't see it, he knew what she had done and couldn't help but laugh.

"You son of a bitch," Olivia yelled at Dean distracting him from Elliot's laugher. "Was everything bullshit? Us being in witness protection? I mean obviously your death was a set up to send me to jail...but."

"I would have never let that happen, Olivia," Dean told her.

"Oh and since you've been so honest with me up till now I should just believe you I suppose," she said sarcastically.

Interrupting, Elliot said, "I checked your pulse Porter, you were dead."

"Well I could have been, luckily I had a bullet proof vest on underneath my clothes and you were too concerned with Olivia to even notice. My lovely sister here gave me a wonderful drug that stops your heartbeat but doesn't kill you. You two made it so damn simple, it almost wasn't even fun," Dean said smirking.

"I'm gonna kill you, Porter," Elliot yelled.

"Yeah, good luck with that Stabler," Dean replied.

"Listen asshole, I've had enough of these games and bullshit and so has Liv, so what the hell do you two want from us?" Elliot asked.

Stepping forward, Isabella said, "I just want my husband back the way I had him before Miss Olivia came back into the picture. My brother here seems to want the little twit for some reason."

"He's never gonna get his hands on her again. I promise you that," Elliot said looking straight at Isabella. How do I fit into all of this anyway? I thought Olivia died. I believed it. Why did you have to come into my life?" Elliot asked Isabella.

"Dean needed someone to distract you so you wouldn't get suspicious about Olivia's "death". I had seen a picture of you and said I'd take the job. I didn't expect to fall so hard for you, but I did and we were happy, Elliot. You can't look me in the eye and deny that you loved me," Isabella challenged Elliot.

Unable to deny that he did love her at one point Elliot admitted it to her. "Okay, you're right. I did love you. The day I married you I loved you, but it was never like it was with Liv. You had to know in the three years we were together that I was holding something back, that I never fully gave myself to you. I know you felt it, Izzy. You can't deny that."

Isabella knew he was right, she did always feel he was holding something back. She knew all along it was Olivia that kept him from loving her fully but she didn't care. She was in love with him and wanted him any way she could get him.

"Well none of that matters anymore now Elliot. We are here together and that's how we'll stay. Dean and Olivia will go off and live happily ever after, as will we," Isabella stated.

"Are you fucking serious? I'm not going anywhere with you and Olivia is not leaving with that piece of shit Porter!" Elliot yelled.

During all the fighting back and forth no one noticed that Olivia and Elliot had feverishly been attempting to untie the ropes that bound their hands. They were making progress. Of course, they had no idea what they would do once the ropes came lose, but figured they will deal with that when it happened.

"Izzy B can I talk to you down below?" Dean asked his sister.

"Sure my brother. Let's go. Try not to miss us too much," Isabella said to Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot smirked as if to say fuck you to both of them.

When they were out of ear shot Elliot's first words were "Are you okay?" to Olivia.

"I'm fine; I just want out of here and want to go home. I've had enough of all of this shit!" she responded.

"That's my girl," Elliot said smiling. "Okay, let's get these ropes undone before they get back and hope Munch, Fin and Cragen show up soon."

"Speaking of them, where the hell are they?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, there are so many damn marinas in Miami. When we figured out you were on a boat, we had to split up. I just got lucky finding you here. This was the third marina I checked. They'll get here eventually. I just hope it's soon, cause I know Isabella and she's going off the deep end."

"She wants me dead Elliot."

"I won't let her hurt you, Liv. I promise."

"I know you'll try your best to protect me, El, but you also need to know, that from what I could tell when I was talking to her I think she's planning…"

Olivia was cut off by Isabella and Dean reemerging from the galley of the boat.

Isabella told Dean to keep his gun on Elliot as she untied Elliot and Olivia.

"Hmmm you two have been working hard I see," she said holding up the rope they had been vigorously untying.

Isabella grabbed Olivia and pulled her toward her. Elliot immediately jumped up but was halted by Dean and Isabella's guns being pointed at him. Isabella then turned her gun on Olivia and told Elliot, "Make one move toward us and I will kill her." Elliot saw the seriousness in her face and heard it in her voice. He backed off.

Isabella took out a pair of handcuffs and attached herself to Olivia. "What the fuck is this?" Olivia asked holding up their hands.

"You're my insurance sweetie. Elliot won't hurt me if you're attached to me," she answered.

"Isabella don't do this. This is about you and me, Olivia has nothing to do with this. Let her go," Elliot was practically begging at this point.

Laughing, Isabella responded, "Are you fucking serious? This is all about Olivia. Since that moment you saw her on the beach everything has been about her. You're fucking her Elliot! You're my husband and you've been fucking her behind my back!"

Trying desperately to bring Isabella back to some semblance of reality and get Olivia out of this Elliot tried to use their past to his advantage. "It wasn't like that honey, I swear. Seeing her again just bought back a lot of memories. I had a weak moment that's all. I only took off with her because we thought she had killed Porter and the gun was gone. I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself. You're right, you are my wife. I love you."

Elliot gave Olivia a look, hoping she would understand he meant nothing that he was saying. She knew. They always read each other like a book. She nodded inconspicuously to him, letting him know she knew what he was up to.

"He's right you know. I was scared. I thought I killed Dean. He was just trying to help me," Olivia chimed in.

"You shut up," Isabella said waving her gun at Olivia. "I don't wanna hear anything you have to say, especially when it comes to Elliot. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Olivia said "Yes."

"If all of this is true, Elliot then prove it to me," Isabella challenged.

"Okay. What do you need me to do to prove it?" Elliot asked.

"Leave with me. Leave with me right now. Let Dean take Olivia wherever he wants and you and I will go live our lives. The lives we had before she came back into it, before she ruined everything. Can you do that?" Isabella asked.

Elliot stared at her. He knew he couldn't leave with her. He couldn't leave Olivia with Dean. God knows what he might do to her. He may never be able to find her if he takes her anywhere. He was out of options. The stalling tactics were not working and Munch, Fin and Cragen were nowhere in sight. He was running out of options. He thought the only option left might be honesty. He was wrong.

"I….I can't do that Izzy," he said quietly.

"I figured that would be your answer. I knew you were full of shit Elliot. Tell me why you can't do that," she said.

"I just can't. I can't leave Olivia here with Dean. He's a fucking psycho! He set her up for a murder that never even happened," he yelled.

"The real reason Elliot, say it. I wanna hear it from your mouth," Isabella said cocking the gun and pointing it at Olivia's side.

"Okay, okay. Don't hurt her. Please," he begged.

"That would almost be sweet if it weren't so pathetic that my husband is begging for the life of another woman," Isabella said sarcastically.

"Izzy, what do you want? I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt her okay?" Elliot said.

"No Elliot you won't do anything! You won't leave with me to save her. I just want you to say it. Tell me why you won't leave her and don't give me any bullshit about Dean. Tell me the fucking truth or I will put a bullet in her head!" Isabella yelled.

"Saying it isn't gonna make you feel better, Izzy. I promise you that." Elliot tried to explain.

"Say it!" she yelled.

"I love her," Elliot whispered.

"Finally! Someone speaks the damn truth around here. That was a little quiet though Elliot. Could you say that a little louder?" Isabella taunted.

"I love her! I'm in love with her! I've always been in love with her! And I will kill anyone who hurts or tries to hurt her! You happy now?" he asked.

"I'm ecstatic, Elliot. I love when my husband declares his love for another woman. I get all warm and fuzzy inside," she said dryly.

"You asked for the fucking truth! I gave it to you!" Elliot spat back.

"Yeah….yeah you did and I truly appreciate that. We need to go now. Come on Olivia." Isabella said yanking her forward again.

"No! I can't let you leave with her," Elliot said ignoring the gun Dean had pointed at his head.

"You don't have a choice dear husband," Isabella replied.

Olivia looked at Elliot with terror in her eyes. He wasn't familiar with that kind of fear coming from her. He knew she was scared because he knew his wife had gone off the deep end. He tried to give her a look of reassurance, telling her with his eyes that he would make this okay.

"Let's go!" Isabella yelled yanking Olivia toward the dock.

"Liv," Elliot said looking in her eyes.

"I know," she whispered back.

He was telling her he loved her. It was unspoken, as it always had been between them.

Isabella began to drag Olivia down the dock and Olivia kept turning around to look back at Elliot who was becoming smaller and smaller as they were moving further away from him.

"Whatever you're going to do to me will not make Elliot love you. If you hurt me, you know he will hate you forever," Olivia said to her captor after a long moment.

"Yeah, well I'm over that now. I'm adhering to that saying, you know the one that says if I can't have him neither can you!" Isabella shot back.

Back on the boat, Elliot was looking down the barrel of Dean's gun feeling helpless. His psychotic wife had just taken off handcuffed to the woman he loved. In a moment of desperation, he decided to appeal to Dean's supposed loved for Olivia.

"Porter! You need to let me go. She's going to kill Olivia," Elliot said looking the other man dead in the eyes.

"No she isn't! Isabella knows I love Olivia; she wouldn't do that to me. She's just going to scare her and then they'll be back." Dean said.

"You're an idiot Porter! She is not bringing her back. Jesus Christ, she's nuts! She has her handcuffed to her. If you ever loved Olivia like you say you do then take stop aiming that fucking gun off me, give it to me and let me go save her life," Elliot yelled.

Sighing, Dean had to admit to himself that Elliot was right.

"How do I know that if I give you this gun, you aren't gonna kill me yourself?" Dean asked.

"You don't!" Elliot yelled. "But, sadly, I don't have time to deal with you right now Porter, I will though." Elliot said holding out his hand for the gun.

Taking the bullets out of the gun just to be on the safe side, Dean handed the gun to Elliot and then handed him the bullets, knowing he would have enough time to run before Elliot could load the weapon. As Dean turned, however, Elliot came up from behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. Dean fell to the ground and Elliot took off down the dock praying he would be able to catch up with Olivia and Isabella before anything bad happened.

Up ahead in the distance, he saw the two women, Isabella practically dragging Olivia, as his girlfriend was making it very difficult for her to take her anywhere. Looking beyond them for a moment, he saw a bridge in the distance and realized they were heading right for it.

Running as fast as he could, Elliot finally reached the bridge.

"Isabella! Stop!", he yelled as he had his gun trained on his wife, who in turn had her gun pointed directly at Olivia's head as she stood right at the edge of the bridge, as if she were ready to jump off.

**A/N: Woah getting crazy! Can Elliot save Olivia in time? Will there be any casualties? Last chapter is next! As always thanks for reading!**

**Review? Twitter Qgirl25**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!

Elliot stood atop the bridge watching his wife hold the woman he loved at gun point. Isabella and Olivia were still handcuffed together and Elliot kept searching his mind for a way out of this situation, a way out where no one would get hurt. The idea of no one getting injured, was starting to become something he didn't think was possible though. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wouldn't let that person be Olivia. If he had to sacrifice himself, he would do so, she had been through too much, he wouldn't let her die, not at the hands of his wife. Knowing he was on his own right now, Elliot almost wished he hadn't left Dean lying on the floor of the boat after putting him in a sleeper hold. As crazy as he thought Dean was, Elliot was able to convince him to let him find Olivia, so there was something there inside the man that cared for her. His wandering thoughts were interrupted when he heard his wife's voice.

"Elliot, put the gun down now," Isabella demanded as she shoved her gun in Olivia's side.

At a complete loss as to a plan or any semblance of one, Elliot began to lower his gun. Before he could actually set it on the ground though, he heard Olivia's voice.

"Elliot! Don't put the gun down!" Olivia yelled. "She will kill you. She told me if she can't have you no one can. Please don't put the gun down."

Elliot stood up with the gun still in his hand, looking directly at his wife.

"Is that true Izzy? You gonna shoot me and throw my body off this bridge?" Elliot asked.

"It's an option, El. I'm still thinking though. I have so many options here. I would hate for you to end up dead in this situation, but the probability that one of you will not make it off this bridge is almost certain." Isabella explained.

Sighing and running his free hand down his face, Elliot just looked at her, then back to Olivia. Where Isabella said she had a variety of options, he was out of them. With no plan and no back up, he had no idea how to keep himself and Olivia alive at this point.

"You know if you shoot Liv, I will kill you without hesitation right?" Elliot asked his wife sternly.

"Oh Elliot, you're so damn dramatic. You and your little Olivia. You two make me sick and actually deserve each other. If I had half a heart, I'd just let ya run off into the sunset together and be happy, but since you stomped on my heart, Elliot, there's no chance in hell you to are walking out of here arm in arm." Isabella spat back at him.

"Do you want me to shoot you Izzy?" Elliot asked raising his gun so that it was level with his wife's head.

Isabella, knowing Elliot was a damn good shot and she was not in his good graces at this moment, decided to use Olivia as a shield. She stood directly behind her with the gun pointed right at her head. She wasn't about to give Elliot an easy shot at her. If he wanted her dead, he was going to have to work for it.

Seeing the shift in position, Elliot shuddered and shifted the gun's aim to point toward as much of Isabella as he could, but, even if he'd wanted to take a shot, none were clear. Keeping his voice steady, he said, "What can we do so that we all walk out of here and no one gets hurt?" Elliot asked.

"You had your chance, Elliot. Back at the boat Olivia could have been safe and sound with Dean right now but you wouldn't leave with me, so that option is not on the table anymore honey," Isabella replied sarcastically.

"Fuck! Isabella! You have to know my intention was never to hurt you. I was happy with you. I swear to God I was," Elliot explained. "Why don't you let Olivia go and you and I can talk about it?"

Laughing at her husband's desperation, Isabella said, "Seriously Elliot? Do you think I'm that dumb? The second I let Olivia go, you'll pump a bullet into me!"

"I wouldn't do that. You can't honestly think I would kill you if you let Liv go. I will shoot to protect her, I told you that, but if you let her walk away, off this bridge away from all of this, I give you my word I won't hurt you. I will toss my gun in the river if you want, just let her go," Elliot voice had lost it's calm and was now pleading.

"Can't do it, Elliot. Sorry. As long as she's with me, I know I'm safe," Isabella shot back.

"Okay, well we can't just stand here like this indefinitely. What do you want?" Elliot asked impatiently.

"Oh we aren't. Olivia and I are leaving," Isabella explained.

"I can't let you leave with her. You know I can't, and if you try to…"

Cutting Elliot off, Isabella yelled, "You'll what Elliot? You'll shoot me?"

"If I have to," he said softly.

"Well I guess that's what you're gonna have to do then, cause I'm not letting her go. But Elliot, you better make damn sure you hit me otherwise my gun might go off in her head or I might just jump and take your beloved with me," Isabella said with a look in her eyes and a tone in her voice that sent a shiver through Elliot.

Elliot knew she was growing more and more unstable the more time that passed. He knew he needed to keep her talking and calm to give Munch, Fin and Cragen a chance to find them, but they were taking so damn long, he started to think he was on his own.

"Elliot! Listen to me. Look at me," Olivia said speaking for the first time.

"You shut up," Isabella said to her shoving the gun in her side.

"Listen bitch, how bout you shut the hell up. You have me handcuffed to you with a gun in my side. I'm getting really sick of all this shit. I'm gonna talk to Elliot, you don't like it, shoot me! But keep in mind as soon as you do, Elliot will put a bullet right in the middle of your head!" Olivia said with authority.

"Liv, don't antagonize her, please," Elliot begged.

"Elliot just listen to me. Do not shoot her. That's what she wants. It didn't take long for me to figure out, but I did.. That's what I was trying to tell you while we were on the boat. She wants you to shoot her. This is part of her, if she can't have you no one can plan. In her sick mind, if you shoot her to save me, then she will always be a part of our lives. You will always look at me differently because you killed your wife to save me. She's right. Just don't do it, please," Olivia pleaded.

"Liv," was all Elliot could manage. He was desperate. He also understood what she was trying to tell him. It made sense. She was right, it would haunt him if he had to kill Isabella, even if it was to save her What was he supposed to do?, he asked himself. He wasn't about to let Isabella leave with Olivia, but it didn't seem as though Isabella could be talked down.

Laughing to herself, Isabella spoke. "Wow, she's not as dumb as she looks, Elliot. She's right, you shoot me to save her and I'm in your head forever, just where I wanna be. So how about you just do it and put us all out of our misery," she said cocking her own gun and placing it at Olivia's temple.

Elliot cocked his gun, knowing that as much as Olivia was right, he had to take Isabella out before she had a chance to shoot Olivia.

"Elliot! Don't do it," Olivia begged once more.

Before anyone could move, do anything a shot rang out.

Elliot watched as Olivia and Isabella fell to the ground and he quickly ran over to them and noticed the blood right away.

"Olivia!" he yelled.

"I'm okay…I'm okay…I'm not hit," she replied.

He then looked over to Isabella who was bleeding profusely from her abdomen.

For her part, Olivia was having a hard time moving, as she was still handcuffed to Isabella, but she was able to manage to sit up to look down the bridge at the shooter.

"El," she said pointing down the dock.

"Jesus!" "Porter shot her?" he asked, watching as

Dean came running down the dock waving his gun. He was obviously a bit distraught over the fact he had just shot his sister. Keeping one eye trained on the other man, Elliot began to call 911.

"No!" Dean yelled. "If the cops show up, she's going to jail."

"You idiot! If we don't call the cops and an ambulance, she's not going anywhere but the local morgue. Do you see how much blood she's lost?"

"Shit!" Dean said pacing around thinking for a moment before kneeling down next to his sister. He told her how sorry he was, but that he couldn't let her kill Olivia. She pulled him close to her and whispered in his ear.

At same time, Elliot was using an old nail he'd found to uncuff Olivia from Isabella. He helped her up and hugged her tightly, she returning the embrace just as firecly They both knew they still weren't out of danger as long as Dean still held a gun.

"Porter! I'm calling 911," Elliot told him. "As much pain and heartache as she has caused me, I don't want to see her die, do you?"

"She wants you Stabler. Can you come over here and talk to her?" Dean asked.

"Porter, we don't have time for this, she needs a doctor now!" Elliot spat back knowing he didn't really want to have a conversation with his dying wife.

"Stabler please. I don't think she's gonna make it," Dean said practically begging.

"El, go," Liv urged him. "You don't want to have any regrets."

Elliot walked over to his bleeding wife and knelt down next to her. Dean got up and stood back to give them privacy.

Isabella grabbed for Elliot's hand and he reluctantly let her take it.

"Izzy, you need to let me call the ambulance, please," he said.

"No, no ambulance no time Elliot. I want you to know I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry I fell in love with you and tried everything in my power to keep you with me. I know I hurt you, but I'm not sorry for any of this. If I had it to do over, I wouldn't change a thing. I love you, always. Please forgive me," she whispered as she took her last breath.

Elliot sighed and buried his face in his hands. Olivia walked over and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, El."

"She said she wasn't sorry. She said she'd have done it all over again if she had to. Liv, she was dying and telling me she wasn't sorry for what she'd done to you and then had the nerve to ask me to forgive her," he explained.

"I'm so sorry, El. I know you loved her. I'm sorry she hurt you." Olivia said standing up walking away.

"Liv," Elliot whispered. "Don't go," he said walking toward her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere Elliot. Just giving you a little space."

"I don't need space, I just need you," he said as he crashed his lips to hers.

Forgetting everything for a moment, Olivia and Elliot were shocked back into reality when Dean shot his gun in the air.

"Fuck Porter!" Elliot yelled.

"I killed my own sister. I killed my sister for you!" He yelled looking at Olivia with his gun trained on her. "I killed her for you and you're kissing him?"

"Dean," Olivia began. "I appreciate more than you will ever know that you just, ironically enough, saved my life, but that doesn't change anything. You betrayed me. You kept me from everything I love for three years. You stole those three years of my life to make me love you. I can't forgive that, not right now."

"Well I can't live without you so, you leave me no choice," he said as his gun cocked.

Another shot rang out and Elliot looked at Olivia, scared to death that Porter had pulled the trigger, but he saw Olivia standing there, unharmed. They both then looked over and saw Dean falling to the ground and then They stared up and saw the shooter. It was Munch. The older man immediately ran over to Dean and checked his pulse. He was gone. He then ran to Olivia and Elliot and asked if they were okay, before all three saw Fin and Cragen approach the scene.

Olivia reached for Elliot hugging him. They held each other tightly, knowing this whole nightmare was finally over. He leaned in and kissed her freely for the first time since this entire ordeal started.

After they all gave their statements to the Miami police, the local officers told them they would contact the FBI and the Chief of D's back in NY and that Olivia should be cleared of everything.

Munch, Fin and Cragen walked down the docks, and

Elliot and Olivia followed, walking hand in hand behind their friends, knowing they could go back to New York and make a fresh start.

"You ready to come back home, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I am so ready to go home. I'm ready to go home with you. I'm ready for a second chance at my life," Olivia said, kissing him.

The end

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the support and reading this story and just everything. I so appreciate it. Still working on Life After Jenna and will get back to Calvin's Rescue and Wrath the Continuation and whatever else pops into my EO bubble! Thanks again for all the kinds words! You are all awesome!**

**Leave a review huh? Twitter Qgirl25**


End file.
